A Ray of Sunshine
by Grace daughter of Athena
Summary: Murdock goes back to Kelly after the team escaped. Set after season five and the team never moved to Virginia. Rated T for minor cussing and adult language. I wish I owned the A team, sadly I don't
1. Chapter 1

"B.A, are you sure about this?" Murdock asks the angry mudsucker.

"Murdock, I've been listening to yo jibba jabba all month about Kelly. It's time you went back for her." B.A said the the Captain.

"But what if she has a boyfriend?" Murdock whined.

"Then you go home." B.A said as they pulled into the vetinarian's drive way. "Besides, we've already made an appointment for Billy." He said sternly. "Now go you crazy fool!" He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Murdock stepped cautiously out of the van and made his way toward the front door. Walking up the front path, he knocked on the door. Kelly answered immedietly.

"Hello do you have an appointment today?" Kelly said without looking up from her note pad.

"Yes um-" Murdock cleared his throat. "I have an appointment for my dog Billy."

"And what kind of dog is he-" Kelly looked up. "Murdock?"

Murdock grinned. "Hey Kelly."

"Murdock-" She hugged him without saying another word. "I love you."

He kissed her. "I love you too."

Kelly pulled away. "Murdock! You can't just come her and kiss me like everything's alright!" He slapped him right across the face. "I've been waiting! I read the newspaper that said you got put on trail! The A team exicuted!" She paced the length of the porch. "And do you have anything to say for yourself!"

Murdock grinned. "Suposeivly, I was released from the phsyc ward saying that I am no longer insane. The second thing on my list was to find you."

He could feel Kelly's anger melting. "What was the first thing?"

"To get my boys out of the stockade."

"And did you?" Kelly opened the door and placed one foot inside.

"Would I be standing here if I didn't?" Murdock smiled.

Kelly smiled and grabbed the Captain's hand to pull him inside. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Murdock glanced out the window. "Hold on, I've got to tell B.A that he can go." He ran outside.

"Hey fool, she's got a boyfriend?" B.A asked when Murdock pulled open the door.

"Yeah and it's some lucky insane guy." Murdock grinned. "B.A, you can head back to the Colonel and say that I'm staying here."

B.A sighed. "Okay, fine." He started the van up. "I'll come and pick you-"

"No it's fine. I'll get a ride on my own." Murdock said quickly.

"Okay, bye." B.A started to drive away.

Murdock slammed the door shut and ran back into the house. "Water please." He grinned and B.A pulled away.

Kelly kissed him and handed him a cup of water. "I missed you Murdock."

Murdock smiled and pulled Kelly closer. "Kelly, I missed you too."

Kelly pulled two chairs up to the table and sat down. "So Murdock, how has your life been so far since I last saw you."

Murdock kicked his battered chuck tailors up on the table and sipped his water. "It's been a great life not being insane." He paused. "Except I can't trick out the police with the old ammonia tricks though."

Kelly laughed silently. "You're still crazy you know?"

The Captain winked. "I'm planning on getting my license back this wednesday. Then I can fly the team back and forth places without getting busted for no license." He smiled. "I'm working with B.A and his problem."

Kelly stared at him. "I love you." She said suddenly.

Murdock fidgeted with something in his pocket. "Kelly, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Kelly smiled.

Murdock pulled Kelly up and walked out into the garden. "Kelly, I have been thinking about comeing back to you for as long as I was realised. If I don't do this I think my heart with explode-" He took a velvet box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. "Kelly, will you marry me?" He opened the box to expose a diamond ring.

Kelly covered her mouth, her eyes shined with tears. "Yes, yes Murdock I will marry you."

Murdock grinned and stood up to kiss Kelly. "I love you." Their mouths collided and the Captain slid his hands through her short choppy brown hair.

They broke appart. "What will the team think?" Kelly asked.

Murdock pulled her into a lawn chair on top of his lap. "I think they will love you." He kissed her temple and put his blue baseball cap on her head.

Kelly blushed. "Will Hannibal aprove?" She had met the colonel before.

Murdock brushed the hair out of her face. "I think he will aprove, Amy and Face got together only a few weeks ago and he aproves it."

Kelly smiled and kissed Murdock one more time. "I love you." She pulled the baseball cap snug over her eyes.

Murdock stood up. "Do you mind if I use your telephone?"

Kelly stood up with him. "Sure."

Murdock took her hand and started walking inside. "I've got to call the team."

Kelly smiled. "It's in the livingroom on the wall." She kissed his cheek. "Hurry back."

Murdock smiled and advanced toward the livingroom, unsure how he was going to tell the team.

He run up Hannibal's number, it rang three times before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Colonel, it's Murdock." His mouth was dry.

"Hey Murdock, what happened at Kelly's?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah about that-" Murdock swallowed. "We're getting married."

Hannibal dropped the cigar out of his mouth. "Is this a joke?"

"No, I proposed to her today, like five minutes ago." He tried to swallow but his throat was dry.

"Murdock that's great!" Hannibal said suddenly.

"Really?" Murdock said.

"Murdock- if you're asking for my blessing, then you can have it." Hannibal said.

Murdock nodded. "Thank you Colonel, don't tell the team yet! I want to tell them."

"Sure thing Captain. I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone.

After he was done Kelly came in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What did he say?" She asked with her face burried in his shirt.

Murdock stroked her hair. "He blesses it." He said lifted her up into his arms.

"Murdock! Put me down!" She clung to his shoulder instinctivly.

He pressed his lips to hers. "I always wanted to do that."

Kelly turned the shade of a tomato. "That's a nice way of saying telling me to shut up, you should do that more often."

Murdock set her down and took his hat back with a kiss behind the ear. "Shall we go tell the team?"

Kelly sighed. "Yes, but first let me go change." She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and made her way to the bedroom.

Murdock sat back down in the chair watching his finace walk away, how did he deserve such a special lady?

Kelly came out a few minutes later with a gauzy yellow sundress. "Are you ready?"

Murdock stood up, admiring her. "It's missing something."

"What?" Kelly asked. "Did I forget to put in an earing?"

Murdock shrugged off his bomber jacket and slid it around Kelly's slender body. "There, it's perfect."

Kelly blushed and slid her arms through it. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Murdock took her hand and led her outside. "Am I still crazy?" He scratched his ear. "I thought they let me out."

Kelly laughed and took the passenger seat of her blue van. "You're a doof."

Murdock slid in the driver seat and started the engine. "I know, that's why they call me Howling Mad." He grinned.

He backed out of the long drive way and began to drive down the road. "Murdock, can I come with you to get your license?"

Murdock about swerved off the road. "Sure. Don't worry if you see the helicopter go upside down once and awhile."

Kelly giggled. "Oh I won't. What do you think the instructer will say when you show up?"

"Oh it's going to be some young little guy that doesn't even know who the A team is anymore so he won't question it."

Kelly nodded. "There isn't just good pilot's anymore is there!"

"Damn straight!" Murdock grinned and turned his attention to the road. "Did you expect it?"

"Expect what?" Kelly asked, a little confused.

"Me, comeing back today?"

Kelly inhailed through her nose. "Murdock, I knew you would come back to me." She wrapped the bomber jacket closer around her. "I just didn't know when."

Murdock shifted his 'napolean' t-shirt. "Did you expect the ring?"

Kelly twisted the ring around her finger. "No, no I did not."

Murdock smiled as he pulled into Hannibal's driveway where he saw the vette and the van. "That's good." He stepped out and ran around to the other side to help her out. "My lady." He bowed as he held out his hand.

Kelly giggled and accepted his hand. "Murdock, you're such a dork."

Kelly and Murdock, hand in hand walked up to Hannibal's front door. Murdock walked inside with Kelly trailing behind him.

"Colonel?" Murdock said and walked into the livingroom where Hannibal was smoking his cigar.

"Hey Captain, Face and B.A are out back." Hannibal flicked the ashes out the open window.

"I'll go get them." Murdock said and sat Kelly on the couch. "I'll be back."

He ran out the back door and into the back shed where B.A and Face were cleaning some guns. "Hey, you guys. I want to tell you something." He poked his head in.

"What is it?" Face wiped his hands with a rag.

"Come in and we'll tell yeah." Murdock ran off.

"We?" B.A asked. "What is that crazy fool up to now?" He started fallowing Murdock off into the house.

Faceman shook his head. "I don't know but it was must be immortant."

Murdock sat next to Kelly on the couch acrossed from the team. Murdock took her hand. "We are getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this a joke?" Face asked. "Are you conning a con man?" He stands up and looks at Hannibal. "Is this true?"

Hannibal nodded. "Yeah, it's true. Show them the ring."

Kelly held out her hand, showing Face the diamond ring. "See."

Face examined the ring. "I know the price and I'm not even going to say it." He muttered. "Murdock, how did you get this?"

The Captain yawned and slung his arm around Kelly. "Working at the puppy platter sure does pay off."

B.A chuckled softly. "Murdock, you crazy fool." He mumbled.

Kelly blushed and hid her face in Murdock's shoulder.

"The thing is that we're happy for you." Hannibal said as he bit off the end of his cigar. "When's the wedding?"

Kelly shrugged. "We haven't figured that out yet." She ran her fingers over the cracked leather. "We just got engaged."

"Maybe we could invite Amy or Tonia!" Murdock said. "Since they helped us out, maybe they could come."

Face checked his watch. "Speeking of Amy, I'm supposed to meet her in five. Do you mind Colonel?" He stood up.

Hannibal shook his head. "No, go."

Murdock stood up and grabbed Kelly's hand. "We better be going."

Hannibal nodded. "Go, me and B.A have some work to do."

B.A laughed. "Yeah, we've got to go get some more weapons."

Murdock smiled and walked outside with Kelly to the van, he opened the door for her and then went around to his side and then he started the car.

"Murdock, how long have you known them?" Kelly asked and they puttered down the long dirt road.

"Longer then I can count honey." Murdock said. "We're not friends, we're a family. We've been through so much together."

Kelly nodded and stuffed her hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket. "I can see that. You know what would be great?" She asked.

"What?" Murdock grinned and turned of into her driveway.

"If you could take Homer out for his daily game of fetch while I take care of a patient." Kelly put on her most promising smile.

Murdock chuckled. "Sure. Why not."

Kelly reached over and squezed his hand. "Thanks, this person is bringing in a bull mastif and I don't think Homer would like him very much."

"Oh him and Billy can play fetch all day if they want!" Murdock smiled.

Kelly giggled. "You still have Billy?"

Murdock pushed open his door. "Billy's my best friend, other then you of course."

Kelly blushed and hid her face in the coat laples as he ran around to open her door. "Murdock, you're crazy. You know that?"

Murdock grinned and helped her out of the car. "Don't tell my doctors that, they might put me back in the nut house."

Kelly took his hand and they started walking up to the front door. "I hope they won't. I would miss you too much."

Murdock grinned and opened the door for her. "Thanks darlin'."

"Murdock, will you live with me?" Kelly asked.

Murdock smiled and sat down in an arm chair. "Of course, I just have to run by the appartment first. Get my stuff."

Kelly slipped off the bomber jacket and put on her lab coat. "Here you go." She handed the coat to Murdock who threw it over the back of the chair.

"Hey Kelly, when's your birthday?" Murdock picked up a tennis ball for Homer.

"In a few weeks why?" Kelly wrapped her stethiscope around her neck.

"Because I have the perfect birthday present." Murdock said and whistled for Homer. "We're going to play fetch!" He walked out the back door.

Kelly smiled at her wonderful finace. Life couldn't be any better without him. The door bell rang for her patient and she grabbed her note pad and answered the door.

In the feild by her house, Murdock threw the ball for Homer and thought about Kelly's birthday present. Where would he even get one? Could he import it from someplace? Would she even like it?

Murdock threw the tennis ball as hard as he could, pretending it was a gernade. Funny how that happends, you live your life on the edge and suddenly tennis balls are gernades.

After an hour, the car with the bull mastif pulled away and Murdock led Homer back inside.

Kelly had his back turned to him so we walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey pretty lady." He whispered in her ear.

Kelly would've jumped away if Murdock didn't have his arms around her. "Murdock, you scared me." She blushed.

Murdock smiled and kissed her behind the ear. "You're so pretty." He whispered.

Kelly shuddered as his hands met at her waist, she turned around and leaned into his chest. "How am I going to tell my Mom that I am getting married?"

Murdock smiled. "Why don't you just invite her over for dinner tonight?" He stroked her hair.

"That's a great idea." Kelly said and traced the words on his shirt. "I'm going to warn you, she's a little- paranoid. My Dad was in veitnam and was missing in action. Maybe you an her will get along just fine."

Murdock nodded. "Your Dad was missing in action?"

Kelly bit her lip with tears in her eyes. "Yes, he was the out on the front lines."

Murdock hugged her, not knowing how to do anything else. "I'm sorry." He said.

Kelly sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'll go call her right now." She went in the kitchen where the phone was.

Murdock sighed and sat in an arm chair as he watched Kelly quietly talk on the phone. Did he know her Dad? Did he life flight him or anything? Well he was only air support though. Her Dad was on the front lines, he was in the air. There was no possible way he could've known him.

He rubbed his forehead, he wouldn't start the flashbacks now. He won't. Face isnt' here for them. Last time he had flashbacks, no nurse could calm him down. In two days, he would be getting his lisence back. It's okay, it's okay-

"Murdock, are you okay?" Kelly was suddenly knealing infront of him. He realized he was crying.

He wiped his eyes and turned away. "I'm fine."

Kelly took hold of his hands. "No, your not. What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I'm jus' thinken'."

"Is it what I said about Vietnam?" Kelly said. "If that brought anything up then-"

He stood up. "I'm fine. It's okay."

Kelly stood up and hugged his slender frame. "Are you sure?"

Murdock nodded. "I'm fine. So what is for dinner?"

Kelly shrugged. "I have no idea, maybe I could make my spaggettii or something."

Murdock nodded as started walking to the kitchen. "What time will she be here?"

Kelly took his hand and began rubbing circles into the nuckles. "Five."

Murdock took a pot from the shelf. "I could make my _famous _french bread." He made a silly face that made Kelly giggle.

"That would be awesome." Kelly laughed, it was the normal Murdock, slightly less insane but it would due from what she just saw.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Mr. Murdock, you were in Vietnam as well?" Kelly's Mom asked him.

Murdock nodded. "I was a chopper pilot. Prisinor of war."

She reached across the table to pat his hand. "I'm so sorry."

Murdock nodded and took a bite of his spaggettii. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Ms. Stevens nodded. "I understand."

Kelly squezed Murdock's hand. "My Mom was a red cross doctor."

Murdock smiled. "Really, I'm a Captain."

Ms. Stevens smiled. "Are you still in active duty?"

Murdock shook his head. "Well, after the war I was put in the VA for PTSD and said insane. I flew the A team on their job for the bank of Hanoi."

Ms. Stevens was stunned. "Really? I read all about the A team! They said you were the best pilot there was and could fly anything! Howling Mad Murdock!"

Murdock nodded. "I'm not insane anymore. I'm getten' my lisence back on wednseday."

Ms. Stevens took a bite of her french bread. "That's good. Kelly, this is _wonderfull _spagettii."

Kelly nodded. "Murdock made the french bread." She smiled over at her fiance.

"It's it very good." She said and to prove it, she bit down with a crunch.

Murdock smiled and twirled his spagettii. "Excuse me for a moment." He got up and shut himself in the bathroom.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Ms. Stevens.

Kelly blushed. "Yes, we were in a near death experience together."

Ms. Stevens gave her a look of disaproving. "I only approve of him because he's a soldier! A once insane man for a boyfriend- tut tut tut."

"Actually-"

"I know what your father will say, he would love him!" She went silent as Murdock came out of the bathroom.

Kelly looked down and bit her lip with tears in her eyes. "Mom, we have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We're getting married." Kelly held out her hand, exposing the diamond ring.

Ms. Stevens paled. "Oh Kelly-"

Murdock held her hand. "She's the love of my life."

"When's the wedding?" Ms. Stevens asked.

"We don't know yet, he proposed today."

Ms. Stevens clutched her heart. "Today? Or dear me." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I must be going." She got up and kissed Kelly's cheek. "Goodbye dear." She hugged Murdock. "Goodbye." She walked out the door.

After she left, Kelly started to cry. "Babe, baby what's wrong?" He hugged her.

Kelly sobbed into his chest and told him what her Mom said. "She doesn't approve of anything I do."

Murdock kissed her forehead. "But I do."

Kelly's sobbs stopped for a moment. "What?" She turned her bright blue eyes up at Murdock.

"I love what you do. I love you for just being you." He said. "If she doesn't like us getting married then she can't come to the wedding."

Kelly laughed a litle into his chest. "She would explode if she couldn't come to her youngests' wedding."

"You have sibblings?" Murdock asked in amazement.

"Yeah, an older brother and a sister. My sister was born while my Dad was in Vietnam- oh Murdock! Who will walk me down the isle?"

Murdock silently cursed himself. "Maybe Hannibal? I don't know muchacha."

"Maybe my brother or uncle will." Kelly said and stood up. "I need to start planning the wedding." She dug in a drawer for a note pad. "I need to call a florist, the cake maker, the dress shop..." She trailed off as she reached for the phone.

Murdock smiled and leaned back in the chair with his legs crossed. He didn't deserve such a special lady. Kelly worked too hard. Would they have a honey moon?

Murdock sighed. "Kelly! I'm going to my appartment to pick up my stuff!" He called. "I'm taken' the van!"

Kelly waved him off with an ear full of phone. "Go." She whispered.

Murdock smiled and flipped the keys around his pointer finger as he walked into the driveway. He started the van and headed toward town. After fifteen minutes, he parked outside on the curb and headed into his building.

"Hey Frankie! Open up it's Murdock!" He called to his roomate.

"Hey Murdock! What're ya doing here? I thought you were meeting up with an old friend or something."

Murdock felt his ears heat up as he pushed passed him into the appartment. "Yeah. Yeah I was."

Frankie smiled. "Murdock! You're blushing! Is this friend a lady?"

Murdock sat down in his favorite reclinor and scratched his head. "Yeah, Kelly Stevens, we're getting married." He mumbled the last part.

Frankie squated down beside him. "You're what?"

Murdock sat up and found a bag. "Getting married." He said a little louder.

Frankie clapped Murdock on the back. "Congrats man! I knew you could do it!"

Murdock smiled and stuffed his clothes in a bag. "Long story short I saved her life she saved mine."

Frankie smiled. "Ah, the old trick always works."

"Except her Mom is a total witch to her. Her Dad was missing in action in Veitnam. A little parinoid about it."

Frankie popped the top off a Mountain dew. "All mother in laws are like that. Don't worry about her."

"Well she just started to plan the wedding so I decided to come her and get my stuff."

"Ah, it has started." Frankie said. "The nightmere before the wedding."

Murdock grinned. "Yeah." He stuffed the last of his stuff his a suitcase and took one last look around the room, not having any furniture of his own. "Since I'm out, who are you going to rent this out too?"

Frankie shrugged. "I have no idea, I'll jus' put up an add at work."

Murdock nodded. Frankie got hired at some fancy special effects place. "Okay, bye." They did that manly hug where they pat eachother on the backs while doing that.

"Take care Murdock." Frankie said as he closed the door.

Murdock lugged all of his stuff to the van and started back to his new home, knowing that the love of his life will be there waiting for him.

After fifteen minutes, he pulled into his new driveway and lugged his stuff into the house.

"Hey Kelly, I'm home." He said and set him stuff on the table.

He felt a pair of skinny but strong arms wrap around his waist. "I missed you." She nuzzled his back.

Murdock turned around and kissed her. "Hey sweetheart." He kissed her one more time.

Kelly smiled. "Did you get your stuff?"

Murdock nodded toward his small pile of stuff on the table. "I don't have much because a man that just was prooved not insane doesn't have a lot of stuff to call his own."

Kelly laughed. "Well, my stuff is your stuff. Is that okay?"

Murdock grinned. "That is wonderful!"

Kelly kissed him and glanced at her watch. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll come with you." Murdock smiled. "But I gotta change into my jammies." He held up a pair off battered The Jetson's pajama pants.

Kelly laughed. "Well I'll meet you when you're done."

Kelly walked into the mastor bedroom and turned on the light to find _her _pajamas. She put on a white silk nighty and slid under the blankets with a book.

Murdock came in a few minutes later with his Jetson pajamas on. "What're ya reading?"

Kelly laid down her book. "Nothing." She held out her arms. "Come snuggle with me."

Murdock smiled and slid under the covers and pressed his body up to Kelly's. "You're so beautiful." He kissed the side of her face.

Kelly blushed and turned off the light while wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

Murdock smiled. "I love you too."

And then they fell asleep, their body pressed against each other and Murdock stroking her hair.

**Hey guys! This took a while to put up because my week has been chaotic! For your information I didn't know what happened to Kelly's Dad or if she had sibblings or even if her Mom was in the red cross! But lying makes the story better! Please review!**


	4. getting the lisence

"Kelly? What are we doing on friday?" Murdock calls from a spare bedroom renovated into his office.

"Um, I have a pateint at noon but nothing else." Kelly yelled back.

Murdock grinned, he was planning Kelly a surprize birthday party for her and then today he was getting his lisence back.

"Murdock! Are you ready to go?" Kelly asked.

Murdock stood up and slipped on his bomber jacket. "Yeah! I'm comeing." He walked out of the office and met Kelly's waiting arms at the door. "Hello Beautiful." He kissed her.

Kelly giggled and blushed. "Are you ready Captain?"

Murdock took her hand. "Hell yeah! Lets go! The team's waitin' for me at the airport."

Kelly smiled, she realized how big this was for Murdock if the whole team was comeing. "Murdock. You're so cute." She said when they were puttering down the dirt road.

Murdock smiled. "Thanks darlin', you're not so bad yourself."

Kelly blushed and focused on the road infront of them. "My brother said he can walk me down the isle."

Murdock grinned. "That's great!" He said. "Kelly, I feel really bad about your Dad-"

Kelly waved him off. "Murdock, it's fine. Yes, I miss him but I have another soldier to protect my heart now."

Murdock smiled. "You know, I'm not really a soldier still-"

Kelly squeazed his hand. "If you're getting your license back, then you're still a soldier to me."

Murdock pretended to salute and then put his hands back on the wheel as they turned onto the highway. "Yes ma'am."

Kelly grinned. "You're such a dork."

Murdock smiled and they turned into the airport. "Thanks darlin'." He got out and ran around to open Kelly's door to help her out. "Do you see Hannibal?"

Kelly stepped out of the van. "Is that them over there?" She pointed to a group of people over on the tarmac.

Murdock squinted. "I think so. Maybe Amy's doing a story." Murdock said.

They joined hands and walked over to them. "Murdock? You guys he's here!" Amy shushed the group.

"Hey guys." Murdock squinted in the sunlight.

Face clapped Murdock on the back. "Ya nervous?"

Murdock shook his head. "Apperently I was the best pilot in 'nam. So I am pretty advanced." He smirked.

B.A scowled. "And I still won't get on no airplane!"

Hannibal put a hand on B.A's shoulder. "We're not going on an airplane, Murdock is only getting his lisence back."

"The mad pilot regains his past and his lisence." Amy said. "I hope to make front page." She smiled.

Murdock grinned as the instructor walked over. "H.M Murdock?" He looked up. "So it really is you."

Murdock smiled and pecked Kelly's cheek. "Wish me luck darlin." He winked and walked away singing some opera song with the instructor.

Kelly smirked and turned to the team. "Thanks for your blessing Hannibal, really. I mean it."

Hannibal smiled with his cigar in his mouth. "If you keep our pilot sane, we can keep you."

Kelly smiled and pulled up a chair to watch Murdock. "He said not to be worried if the hellicopter goes upside down ?" She turned to Face.

Face laughed and put his arm around Amy. "It's an air to air combat defence. Or just Murdock being Murdock."

Kelly nodded and watched the hellicopter climb higher into the air.

_L.I.N.E B.R. _

"Lookie what I have?" Murdock held up a lisence card. "It's offical!"

Kelly jumped up and hugged him. "I knew you could do it!" She kissed him.

Face slapped him on the back. "Good job buddy."

Murdock grinned and kissed Kelly one more time. "I don't have my insane excuse to get out off with the cops."

Kelly wrapped one arm around Murdock. "What did the instructor say when he saw you?"

Murdock laughed. "He couldn't beleive that the best chopper pilot was here."

Hannibal puffed smoke from his cigar. "Congrats Captain, we're proud of you."

"I'm still not getten' on no airplane." B.A scowled.

Murdock held out a book he was holding. "B.A, I was talking to the pilot and asked about your- issue. He gave me this book."

B.A and Murdock got right up in eachothers faces. "What do you say, you crazy fool?"

Kelly pulled them apart. "If you don't mind B.A, I want my fiance in one peace please."

B.A's scowl melted, he always had a soft spot for Kelly. "I'll read the book-" He snatched the book. "But I ain't flying."

Murdock grinned. "That's an improvement." He said and reatatched his arm to Kelly. "We better go. Thanks guys for comeing here, that means a lot to me."

"We're always here for you Captain." Hannibal actually hugged Murdock, he seamed a little surprized at the Colonel's display of affection but he eventualy hugged back.

Later, Kelly and Murdock walked back hand in hand. "I'm proud of you Murdock." Kelly said.

Murdock grinned, knowing that was the best thing he could ever hear in his life. "Thanks darlin'."

Kelly leaned over and kissed him and put her hands on his cheeks. "I am _very_ proud of you."

Murdock smiled into her lips. "I love you."

Kelly deapened the kiss. "I love you too."

Murdock pulled back and started the car. "You are so beautiful."

Kelly blushed and looked down. "I'm not beautiful."

Murdock frowned. "Do we have to start the whole mirror thing?"

Kelly blushed remembering the time Murdock first called her pretty. "No." She twisted her ring.

Murdock placed his hands on hers, steading them. "You are beautiful, no questions added."

Kelly blushed and closed her fingers over Murdock's hand as he continued to drive with one hand.

After they reached home, they walked into the house hand in hand. "I'm going to bed." Kelly yawned.

Murdock nodded as he sat in a chair to untie his shoes, trying to distract himself. The truth was, he was thinking about Veitnam and the POW camp. Everytime he closed his eyes the images popped in his mind. Tell Kelly? No... He didn't want to trouble her.

Once Kelly was safely in their bedroom, Murdock put his head in his hands. He was so stupid! He couldn't even think straight anymore. Face wasn't even here to calm him down, he could hurt Kelly!

He pushed those thought out of his mind and put on his pajamas and crawled into bed with Kelly.

"Murdock, what's wrong?" Kelly asked.

Murdock shook his head. "Nothing, why?"

"Because, something's wrong. What is it?" Kelly pressed her body to his.

Murdock shook his head again. "Nothing's wrong." He wrapped his arm around Kelly. "Come on, stop worring about me, go to bed." He kissed her and felt her relax in her arms.

Kelly smiled but it looked forced. "Fine, goodnight." She pecked him on the lips and snuggled under the blankets with him.

Murdock closed his eyes and turned off the light. Pushing those bad thoughts out of his mind.

Kelly pushed her head into his armpit and fell asleep. Murdock felt himself getting sleepier as well. But he couldn't have nightmeres, Face wasn't here to stop the tears.

Murdock soon fell asleep but as you have figured already, sleep brings nightmeres.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to put up because I was SO busy with school and I just started reading Eragon and I'm on the second book which is HUGE so I haven't had time to update a lot. I want a lot of fluff in the next chapter which is totally going to happen. A lot of people don't know this but Kelly is played by Wendy Fulton, Dwight Schultz's actual wife. They met on a blind date and it was love at first sight apperently. So, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly woke to whimpering and a cold bedside. She sat up. "Murdock?" She yawned.

She turned on her bedside table lamp. "Murdock?" She asked again.

She didn't see Murdock on the bed, she scurried to the other side. "Murdock, baby." She groaned as she saw him lodged between the bedside table and the bed.

She slid off the bed and approached him slowly. "Murdock, it's me Kelly."

Murdock couldn't hear her. She grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed and approached him. "Murdock, please. It's Kelly." She reached out to touch his cheek but his hand lashed out in a death grip. "Murdock please." She had tears streaming down her face. "It's Kelly."

The grip loosed. She scooted toward him and wrapped her and the blanket around both of them. At the physical contact, Murdock broke down, she could feel the tears soaking her night gown.

She rocked him back and forth, turning the light out for comfort. "It's okay, you can fight this." She continued to mutter.

Murdock sobbed into her lap, sobs racking his shoulders.

After an hour, at six, she decided to call Face.

"Hello?" Came the cheerfull reply.

"Face, it's Kelly. Murdock is having- a nightmere." Kelly sobbed.

There was silence on the line. "I'll be right over." And then he hung up.

"Murdock, Face is comeing. Hold on baby, it'll be okay." She sobbed, rocking the Captain like a baby.

Murdock continued to sob into her lap. His crys softed after awile. She pulled the blanket tighter around them as if she was trying to hold their life together.

Face and Amy arived a few minutes later. Face came bursting into the room, he slid in beside Murdock and Kelly. "Let me see him." He commanded.

Kelly opened the blanket wide enough so that Face could squeaze in beside them. "Murdock, it's Face."

Murdock sobbed even harder but lifted his face up to see the Leuitennet.

Face hugged the three of them. "It's okay buddy, it's okay buddy." He kept mumbling.

Murdock blinked with tears running down his face. "Face? Kelly?"

Kelly sobbed a sob of relief. "Oh Murdock Baby." She kissed the side of his face.

Face almost cried with relief, Murdock keeps climbing deaper and deaper into this hole that he can't climb out of. "I'm going to call Hannibal." He wiped his dripping nose.

Kelly wrapped the blanket around him again. "Baby, it's okay. Why did yoiu tell me?"

Murdock sobbed again into her shoulder. "I d-d-didn't want to trouble y-y-you."

Kelly sobbed. "Always trouble me."

Amy came in with two cups on coffee. "I thought you guys might need these."

Kell wiped her cheeks and accepted the cups of coffee with a polite nodd. "Thank you."

Amy smiled and hurried out of the room.

Murdock leaned into Kelly. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into her neck.

Kelly wound her arms around his neck. "It's fine. Just tell me next time you are having flashbacks. Okay?"

Murdock nodded. "Okay."

Kelly pressed his forehead to hers. "Lets go back to bed."

Murdock nodded and climbed back into bed as Kelly turned the light out. "Thank you." He climbed under the sheets.

Kelly snuggled up to Murdock. "I love you."

Murdock pulled the blankets tighter around them. "I love you too."

So then they fell asleep without nightmeres. They woke again at about eleven.

Murdock stired in his sleep, waking Kelly. "Murdock." She moaned.

Murdock placed a hand on Kelly's neck. "Kells." He mumbled.

Kelly sat up and checked the alarm clock. "Murdock, Murdock baby. Time to get up."

Murdock groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutesss." He slurred.

Kelly giggled. "Come on Babe. Get up."

Murdock smiled and opened one eye. "Is there coffee?"

"No but does this wake you up?" She kissed him.

Murdock wrapped his arms around the back of her head. "You should do that more often." He winked at her.

Kelly laughed and Face came in. "Come on love birds, time to get up." Face groaned.

"Give us a minute."Kelly said to Face and he walked out the door.

Murdock grinned. "Come on, lets get some real coffee."

"I've got to take a shower, I got snot all over me." She showed him her crusty nightgown.

Murdock grimmaced. "Sorry about that."

She kissed him once more before heading into the bathroom. "That's okay, you had a reason."

Murdock frowned and changed before heading into the kitchen. "Hey Face, can I have some coffee pretty please?"

Face handed him a cup and slid in across from him on the table. "Where's Kelly?"

"Shower." Murdock took a sip.

"So, are you going to tell us why you had some flashbacks?" Face took a bite of bacon.

Amy looked up from the paper she was reading. "Murdock, you can tell us anything."

Murdock sighed. "When I was up in the plane- the pilot asked me about 'nam. I said I would not answer that question and it would be better off if he didn't ask me questions about that piticular subject."

Face looked down. "Buddy, you need to tell us if you are having flashbacks."

Murdock frowned. "It just seems like a lot of trouble."

Both Amy and Face reached across the table to hold Murdock's hand. "We're here for you. It's more trouble when you have nightmeres then telling us." Face said.

Murdock frown deapened. "I feel like I should be back in the VA."

Amy rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. "You do not belong in the VA Murdock, we all know that."

Murdock wiped his nose. "Thanks guys."

Kelly entered the room. "How are you feeling?" She rubbed a towel through her wet hair.

"Murdock, tell her how you really feel." Face patted his hands.

Murdock took a deap breath. "I'm still shaky but not as bad."

Kelly wrapped her arms around him. "See, just tell me if you are feeling like that."

Murdock leaned into her neck. "Fine." He mumbled.

Face stood up. "We better get going." He took Amy's hand. "Come on Ames'."

"Bye Murdock, bye Kelly." Amy waved at them out the door.

"By Amy." They both said at the same time.

Kelly turned to Murdock. "What do you want to do today?" She kissed the side of his face.

Murdock shrugged. "I don't know." He curled into her neck.

Kelly wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Maybe we could sit around and talk all day."

Murdock kissed her, slow and passonet. "Maybe." He whispered against her lips.

Kelly giggled and blushed, she kissed him back. "I love you."

Murdock bit on her bottom lip. "I love you too."

Kelly moaned against his mouth. "I am never leaving you." She moaned.

Murdock slid his hands through her hair. "You're so beautiful."

Kelly blushed and pulled away. "Why thank you good sir."

Murdock grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "Your welcome, madam."

Kelly blushed and played with his hand. "I want you to tell me all about your adventures."


	6. Chapter 6

"Murdock, do you realize how smart you are?" Kelly asked, curled up against Murdock on the couch.

Murdock blushed. "Naw-"

"It was your idea to do the makeshift fake gun, you helped them with all your esape plans." Kelly murmered into his plaid shirt.

Murdock blushed even deaper. "I'm not as smart as Hannibal though."

Kelly sat up. "Speeking of Hannibal, did you tell him about what happened this morning?"

Murdock shook his head. "No, I'll go call him." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Kelly covered herself with a blanket and hugged a pillow as she watched him go. She realized how damaged Murdock was a prepared for more nightmeres tonight and future nights.

Murdock came in a few minutes later. "Hannibal's comeing. He wants to talk to me." He sat down beside Kelly and slid under the blankets.

Kelly kissed his temple. "That's good right?"

Murdock ran a hand through his hair. "I guess."

Kelly wrapped the blanket tighter around them. "Just promise me that you will tell me when you're feeling like that."

Murdock nodded and got up. "I promise."

Kelly reached for the remote and turned on the TV. "When's your guys' next mission?"

Murdock, who was looking out the window, shrugged. "Hannibal said he's comeing over here to tell me about the next mission." He paused. "Is that the Jetsons?"

Kelly grinned. "Yeah, come snuggle with me until Hannibal comes." She held out her arms.

Murdock grinned and sat down beside Kelly, he wrapped her arms around her. "I love a lady who likes the Jetsons as much as I do."

Kelly smiled. "I _love _the Jetsons."

"And I _love _you." Murdock kissed her.

Kelly kissed him back, they continued that until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He hopped up and walked to the door.

Kelly watched the cartoon and heard Hannibal walk into the house. "Hey Hannibal!" She called from her spot on the couch.

"Hey kid." Hannibal called back and continued to talk to Murdock.

"Captain, how long have you been thinking of 'nam?" Hannibal bit off the end of the cigar. "Come on, lets talk on the porch." He nodded to outside.

After they were saftley on the porch, Murdock began to talk. "Ever since I went up in that chopper."

Hannibal sighed. "Thank god you didn't crash it."

Murdock sat on the porch swing. "Kelly, she's worried at me."

Hannibal lit his cigar. "I am too, Captain you have to tell us when you're like this. You had the worst in 'nam."

Murdock looked down. "I know."

Hannibal scooted next to Murdock. "H.M, you can't just let these nightmere's ruin you."

Murdock swallowed. "It's hard just to shut them out, the nights are the worst. I forget about them until I fall asleep and then it starts all over again."

Hannibal puffed smoke. "I know kid, anyway. The next mission is in Mexico, can you get us there?"

Murdock smiled, eager to change the subject. "Yeah! And are you guys going to drug B.A or is he going to-"

"We'll get him on the plane and then knock him out." Hannibal smiled. "I better go. We'll leave tomarrow." He hugged the Captain before exiting the house.

Murdock swallowed the growing lump in his throat and stepped back inside. "Kelly." His voice cracked.

Kelly looked at him, concerned. "So when's the mission?"

Murdock sat on the couch. "Tomarrow in Mexico."

"That's good." She wrapped her arms around him. "What did Hannibal say about the nightmeres?"

"He said that I had the worst in 'nam and-" He broke down. "I shouldn't let them ruin me." He cried softly into her shoulder.

Kelly was shocked and didn't know what do do. She stroked his hair. "Murdock, it'll be okay." She took the blanket off her and wrapped it around Murdock.

His shoulder's shook with sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She wiped the tears that crept down his cheeks with her thumb.

"Because you are getting married to a damaged man." He mumbled into her neck.

Kelly kissed the top of his head. "Murdock, listen to me." She turned his head to face her. "I love you for who you are, not what happened to you."

Murdock's eyes shone with tears. "Kells-"

Kelly crawled into his lap. "Murdock, I will never stop loving you."

Murdock pulled the blanket around them both. "And neither will I."

And then it was Kelly's turn to break down into tears. "Murdock-"

Murdock bent down to Kelly's head and pressed his lips to hers. "Shh, don't say anything."

Kelly parted her lips just big enough so that Murdock could slide his tounge through her parted lips.

Kelly moaned as Murdock's tounge explored her mouth. "Murdock..." She moaned.

Murdock slid his hands through her hair and bit down on her bottom lip. "Kells..." He moaned back.

Kelly pulled back and smiled. "I love you."

Murdock grinned. "I love you too." He kissed her again.

Kelly grinned into his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. "Murd-ah!" She didn't finish the sentence as Murdock slid his hands up the front of her shirt and under her bra. Kelly moaned which alowed an opening in her mouth for Murdock to slide his tounge in it once again.

Kelly pulled apart. "Want to take this to the bedroom?" She pushed her eye brows up.

Murdock picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, shedding clothes and blankets on the way.

_line break_

Murdock lay on the bed with Kelly asleep on his naked chest. He stroked her chcocolate brown hair.

"Murdock." Kelly mumbled in her sleep.

Murdock pulled the fluffy white comforter up, tighter around them. "Kells." He planted a kiss in her messy hair.

Kelly slowly opened her bright blue eyes. "Hey Murdock." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Murdock grinned down at his beautiful finace. "Hey Kelly." He wrapped his arms around her naked back.

"That was amazing." She mumbled into his chest.

Murdock grinned and blushed. "You wern't so bad yourself sweat cheeks." He kissed her hair.

Kelly blushed. "I'm going to go take a shower for the second time today." She got up and walked to the bathroom.

Murdock smiled and leaned back, thinking of what just happened.

He heard the water turn on and he got up to put his clothes on. He heard Homer stratching at the door.

"Hey puppy." Murdock stratched behind his ears.

Homer barked.

"What is it boy?" Murdock stood up, Homer never barked unless something was up.

Murdock slid the gun out of the holister that he had unknowingly clipped on his belt.

He heard something move in the house. He slowly crept down on the hall until he saw a man's head in the kitchen. Slowly, he tiptoed into the kitchen and pointed the gun barrel to the mans back.

"Slowly, turn around and tell me who you are." He pressed the gun deaper into the mans back.

The man dropped the sack he was carrying. "Dude, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to feed my family!" He turned around and Murdock shifted the gun.

"So robbing is your first option." Murdock sighed. "Great."

His bottom lip quiver. "Sorry man! I'll get out-"

"No, take the food and feed your family. But if you ever come back her again, the gun will be pointed at your head." He shoved the man out the door with his sack of food.

Kelly came running out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "What happened?"

Murdock slipped the gun back in the holsiter. "We had a robber but I handled it."

Kelly was shocked. "A robber?"

Murdock nodded and took a look in the pantry. "A food robber atually." He sat down in a chair.

Kelly sighed. "I'm going to get dressed and when I come back you better tell me what happened. Okay?"

Murdock nodded. "Okay."

Kelly exited the room and went into the bedroom. She put on a checkerd shirt, a black vest, blue jeans and boots. The same thing she wore the first time she saw Murdock.

She came back into the kitchen and pulled up a chair beside Murdock. "So, tell me what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

"People like that make me sad." Kelly sighed after Murdock was done telling her what had happened.

Murdock nodded. "I know."

Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, maybe we could invite the team over for dinner?"

Murdock nodded and kissed her forehead. "Sure."

Kelly slipped off his lap. "I can make chicken and noodles with white sauce."

Murdock nodded. "Sure. I'm going to take a shower."

Kelly nodded. "Okay, I'll start making dinner and I'll call the team." Kelly called as Murdock started walking to the bathroom.

"You got it chicka!" Murdock called and closed the door.

Kelly smiled and looked in the pantry to see what she could cook with after what the robber took.

After a few minutes, Murdock came back in and wrapped his arms around her, smelling like aftershave. "Hey honey. Something smells good."

Kelly stired the noodles. "The chicken's almost done."

"Do you got enough for Billy?" He nuzzled her neck.

Kelly smiled. "Yes, can you call the team? I forgot to." Kelly admited.

Murdock kissed her cheek. "Sure." He picked up the phone and called Face and Amy.

"Hello?" Face answered.

"Hey Face it's Murdock."

"Hey Murdock, what's up?"

"Kelly's maken' dinner for the team and was wondern' if you and Amy could come?"

He could hear Face talking to Amy in the background. "Sure, we'd love to come."

Murdock smiled. "I'll see ya at six! Bye muchaco." He hung up and called Hannibal.

"Hey." Was Hannibal's greeting.

"Hey Hannibal it's Murdock." Murdock leaned against the counter.

"Hey Murdock, what's up?" He could hear Hannibal light a cigar.

"Hey Kelly's maken' dinner and we were wondering if you could come over an' have some."

"I'd love to come, when?"

"Six, I've gotta go. Bye Hannibal."

"Bye Murdock." Hannibal hung up.

"Hannibal, Face and Amy are comeing. I'm gonna call B.A." Murdock told Kelly and turned back to the phone.

Murdock rang up B.A and patentily waited for the answer.

"Hello?" Came the gruff reply.

"Hey B.A, it's Murdock."

"Hey you crazy fool, I've been reading that book you gave me. It's pretty helpful!"

Murdock cracked a smile. "Hey, Kelly's maken' dinner an' I was wonderin' if you wanted to come. The whole team's comen'."

There was a pause. "Sure, I'll come."

"Kay, I'll see ya at six." Murdock smiled and hung up the phone. "The whole team's comeing." He winked at Kelly.

Kelly checked the chicken in the oven. "Great! The dinner's almost ready."

Murdock pecked her on the cheek. "I'll set the table." He went to the cabanet and pulled out cups, plates and silverwhere. "So, how's the food stock after the robber?"

Kelly nodded. "Good. Knife goes on the right."

Murdock switched the silverwhere. "Thanks, we'll go to the store tomarrow."

Kelly nodded and pulled the chicken out of the oven. "Chicken's done."

Murdock placed a plate. "Smells good."

Kelly put it in the center of the table along with the noodles. "Here, what time is it?"

"five fifty-five." Murdock smiled as he finished setting the table.

"So they should be here any minute." Kelly placed her arms around him.

Murdock grinned. "Yep, nice timeing huh?"

Kelly laughed. "Yes, great timeing."

Murdock smiled and pulled a noodle out of the pot. "Mmm, tasty!"

Kelly slapped his hand. "Murdock!"

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Murdock kissed her cheek and pulled away to get the door.

He opened the door and Amy and Face spilled in. "Murdock!" Amy hugged him. "How are you doing?"

Murdock nodded and slapped Face on the back. "Good. Hey Faceman, how ya doing?"

Face grinned. "Great, no more nightmeres?" He whispered the last part.

"No more. Hannibal came and talked to me." He said as they walked into the kitchen.

Kelly came out. "Hey! Hello Amy!" Kelly hugged Amy; they had become really close since Murdock and Kelly had got together.

"Hey Kelly! I love your kitchen oh how the colors come together..." She trailed off as they walked into the kitchen.

Murdock grinned and turned to Face. "So, are ya ready for the mission tomarrow?"

Face smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready to con somebody." He rubbed his hands together.

Murdock smiled. "And I'm ready to fly!" He walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. He kicked his batter chuck taylor's up on the coffe table. "I hope B.A is."

Face smiled as the doorbell rang. "Well that might be the angry mudsucker now."

Murdock got up and got the door to see B.A at the door. "Hey B.A, come in."

B.A smiled and stepped through the door. "Hey Murdock! Hey Kelly!" He waved into the kitchen.

"Hello B.A!" Kelly waved back and continued her conversation with Amy.

Murdock walked back into the livingroom with B.A. "B.A's here."

Face got up and hugged him. "Hey B.A."

"Hey Faceman. Where's Hannibal?" B.A slapped hands with the conartist.

"On his way." Murdock sat back down on the couch. "Dinner's ready but we're waiting for him."

B.A nodded and sat in the Lazy boy. "Cool, what's Mama cooking for dinner?" He said in his usual gruff voice.

"Chicken and noodles with white sauce." Murdock placed his feet back up on the coffee table. Right on cue, the doorbell rang. "That's Hannibal." He got up to answer the door.

"Hey Murdock." Hannibal put on his cigar as Murdock opened the door.

"Hey Colonel." He opened the door wider so that Hannibal could come in.

"Thanks for inviting me." Hannibal said when everyone was seated around the table.

Murdock picked up his fork but B.A stopped him. "Wait! We must bless it!" He growled.

Murdock put down his fork and everyone joined hands. "Dear God, thank you for this dinner that Mama prepared. Thank you, Amen." B.A finished. "Now we can eat."

Murdock cut off a peice of his chicken. "So about the mission tomarrow-"

"I can fly." B.A sighed.

Everyone was surprized. "Really B.A?" Hannibal asked. "Face can you get us-"

"A nice comfurtable jet with no turbulence." B.A growled.

"Now B.A, every plane is going to have turbulence." Murdock pointed his fork at him. "But I'll try to fly as smooth as possible." He winked.

Kelly giggled behind her hand and quickly covered it up by eating noodles. "I bet he will fly the best for you B.A."

B.A's scowl turned into a smile. "He better."

Murdock smiled and shoved chicken in his mouth. "I promise no turning the plane upside down unless I have too."

B.A scowled and drank his milk. "Even if you have too, you won't." He popped his knuckles.

Face smiled. "I promise I'll scam a nice plane for you." He winked.

"Bye everyone! Thanks for comeing!" Kelly waved and shut the door.

Murdock wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "So, do you want to go to bed now? I have to be at Hannibal's at seven." He whispered in her ear.

Kelly giggled. "Sure. I'm almost done planning the wedding. I just need to get my wedding dress, I'm going shopping while your gone with my sister."

They started walking into the bedroom. "Well, I am going to be gone for a few days." Murdock said.

Kelly nodded. "I'm going to miss you." She took her nightgown and walked into the bathroom.

Murdock smiled and changed into his pajamas and slipped under the came out a few minutes later in a white thin nightgown.

Murdock wrapped his arm around her and turned out the light. "I'm going to miss you too."

Kelly looked into his eyes. "No nightmere's tonight."

"No nightmeres." Murdock kissed her temple and closed his eyes and then they fell asleep.


	8. the mission

Kelly woke about seven to a cold bedside. "Murdock?" She murmered. "Where are you?" She heard some Opera song in the kitchen and a smirk slowly grew on her face.

She got up and got dressed and walked in on Murdock cooking breakfast. "Hey Murdock." She wrapped her arms around his back and her arms met at his flat stomach.

"Hey Kell, I made bacon." He turned around and kissed her.

Kelly smiled and pulled away. "Guess what?" She sat down in a chair.

Murdock placed a plate infront of her. "What?"

"I'm done planning the wedding and we just need a date." Kelly ate a bite of eggs.

"How about November twenty third?" Murdock turned his chair around and set a plate on the table next to her.

Kelly shrugged. "That's good, but where? That's only a couple weeks from now."

"Maybe the church down the road?" Murdock bit into his one of many peices of bacon.

Kelly nodded and opened her wedding binder. "I'll call after breakfast."

So they ate breakfast in an open discussion about the wedding and how they were not going on the honeymoon because of all the missions that they had set up from now and then.

Murdock cleared his plate as the Team pulled in with the van. "That's my cue. Bye." He kissed Kelly and pulled on his bomber jacket.

Kelly pouted. "Come back soon, please."

Murdock kissed her one last time before he walked out the door. "I'll try, bye darlin'."

Kelly folded her arms and watched him go from the porch. "Love you!" She called.

Murdock grinned and slid into the van and closed the door, and off they went to the airport. Kelly checked her watch and confurmed that her Mother would be here in ten minutes so they could go dress shopping.

As much as her Mother was mean to her, they still loved eachother because they were the only family they had. Her sister would be coming as well.

She called the church to comfurm that it's okay to have that day. She set up the rest of the weddings and her Mother and her sister showed up a little later.

"Kelly!" Her sister, Regina rushed into her house when she opened the door. "How are you?"

Kelly hugged her older sister. "Good! How's Anderson?" She asked about Regina's husband of five years.

"He's good! He's very good actually." Regine walked farther into the house and pulled over a kitchen chair to sit on.

Kelly's Mom walked in farther and sat down next to Regina. "We should leave in ten minutes if we want to get the good dresses."

Kelly nodded and sat down on the other side of Regina. "Okay."

"Where's Murdock?" Her Mom looked around.

Kelly silently cursed herself. "Um, he's out with some friends." She quickly covered herself up.

She nodded. "Oh, so have you figured out when the wedding is?"

Kelly nodded. "November 23rd, I have to send out the invintations, we're having it at the church down the road."

Regina nodded. "Does Murdock have any family?"

Kelly swallowed. "Well, his Mother died when he was five and he was raised by his Grandmother, Emma. He was three very close friends that he treats like family." She said. "Not a lot though."

Isabella, her Mother nodded. "He flew the A team on their bank job of Hanoi."

Regina turned to Kelly with a look of shock drawn upon her face. "You're kidding? It's _that _H.M Murdock?"

Kelly gave a stiff smile. "Yeah."

"You told me you were getting married to a once insane man, but H.M Murdock, god. I can't wrap my head around that." Regina said dramaticly.

Kelly picked up her purse. "All righty then, we better get going." She said, eager to change the subject.

Isabella and Regina laughed and got into their car, as Kelly the youngest, got to sit in the back.

"What store are we going to first?" Kelly asked, clutching her purse.

"That one dress shop down the road." Isabella replied.

Kelly sighed and looked out the window, missing Murdock painfully. She wondered how he was doing in Mexico.

_Line break of B.A's angry mudsuckers_

Murdock squinted at the harsh light of Mexico city. They were on a case to find some kids missing Mother, he had stole his Grandfather's money to hire them.

"Okay, kid. What did you say happened?" Hannibal puffed at a cigar.

The young boy, Timmy swallowed. "One day, we got a note saying we better have ten thousand dollers on Mr. Green's desk or somthing bad was going to happen. My Mom didn't have that money and when I came home from school, she was going and there was a note." He shrugged.

B.A cracked his knuckles. "What did the note say?"

"That I wouldn't find her unless I checked in Mexico. I've been in here for three years."

Murdock slapped Timmy on the back. "We'll find her."

Timmy looked up to Murdock. "I hope you guys can."

Amy shuffled from her seat in the van. "Too bad Kelly couldn't come."

Murdock shifted in his lawn chair that he had brought along with him. "Yeah, she's going dress shopping."

Amy stomped her feet. "Man, I could've came with her. Kelly would be great here. It could be like your early honeymoon."

Murdock looked down, his face flushed. "Yeah, such a great idea."

Timmy looked at the ground. "Who's Kelly?" He asked.

Face smiled. "Murdock's fiance." He teased.

Murdock stood up and clapped his hands. "Okay, so we better get a move on, what's the plan Colonel?"

Hannibal tapped the ashes onto the ground. "So, we track down Mr. Green."

Timmy shrugged. "That's too simple, I've been trying to do that for years."

Hannibal smiled. "But, you don't have automatic firing weapons. I've been searching this guy for a couple of days now, he's running a sweat shop down town. He kidnaps people if they don't have ten thousand dollers and makes them work in a chop shop."

"They ain't getten' my van." B.A huffed.

"Relax B.A, we'll be using the Vette." Hannibal grinned and put a hand on B.A's shoulder.

"But Hannibal! Remember last time! We tried using the Vette and they ended up stealing the van." Face protested.

"But." Hannibal continued. "Murdock is great at hiding, he'll be in the van tucked away in some secret corner."

Murdock smiled. "So, I don't get to fly but I get to hide, this is a fair trade."

B.A stomped up to him and took hold of his shirt. "Murdock, if they chop up my van again-"

"Relax B.A, I'm not going to let them chop you van." Murdock said quickly, eager to get out of his grip.

B.A's grip relaxed at bit. "Okay, but I don't want any scratches when we're done with this."

Murdock's feet touched the ground. "When do we start Hannibal?"

_line break of Murdock's crazy foolness_

"How about this one Kelly?" Isabella asked, holding up a frilly lacy dress.

Kelly made a face. "No, I like this one." She held up a strapless mermaid train, simple one.

Regina nodded. "Yeah Mom, I like that one. It fits Kell."

Isabella shrugged. "Yes, it's very simple."

Kelly relaxed, at least she would get what she wanted in this wedding. "I think I'm going to get this one."

Isabella nodded, her face grim. "And Ronny is going to walk you down the isle?" Her voice was tight.

Kelly nodded, thinking of her Dad. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

Isabella shook her head. "No, I think that's a great idea."

Kelly put the dress on the counter to buy it. "Well Dad isn't here, so..."

Her Mom's lips pressed together until they formed a straight line. "How many people will Murdock have at his wedding?"

"Only a couple of people, like I said, he doesn't have a lot of family just a few close friends." Kelly shrugged, she couldn't tell them the truth. They could go to Decker or somebody.

"Oh, I am so happy that you are finally marrying somebody." Regina gushed, leave it to her to be the dramatic one in the family.

Kelly watched as the sales lady wrapped her dress up. "I know, I was just waiting for the right person." She took her dress back and held it carefully under her arm. "Lets go."

As they were walking out, Regina stomped her foot suddenly. "Aw crap, I forgot my purse." She dashed inside.

Kelly slipped inside the car and her Mother sat behind the wheel. "Kelly-"

"Mom, I don't want to hear it." Kelly snapped. "Yes I picked the dress I liked because it's _my_ wedding."

Isabella took a deep breath. "But-"

"No buts Mom, I could uninvite you, you should think about what _I_ want." Kelly whispered in a harsh voice.

"Murdock's with the team isn't he?" Isabella suddenly said after a few seconds of silence.

Kelly recoiled. "What?"

"He's with his A team, Bosco, Peck and Smith. You said he has four close friends. Plus Amy the reporter." Isabella said. "Kelly, I'm not stupid." Regina was approaching.

Kelly bent her head, feeling tears coming on. "Yes. Yes they're on a mission in Mexico."

_Back to Murdock_

Murdock found himself crouched in a secret corner of the van, hallowed out carefully by B.A himself.

Hannibal looked back at him. "Remember, turn on the transponder as soon as they start driving."

Murdock nodded and pulled the blanket over him so he would be isolated from the outside world. He heard Face start up the vette. He breathed a sigh of relief, after this was done he could see Kelly.

"Okay Murdock, I think he see them." Hannibal whispered and he heard Face park the Vette.

He heard Face and Amy, engaged in some phony conversation, leave the car to go to the resteraunt.

"Now B.A!" Hannibal sprung out of the van and lept on top of the two robbers as two of them got into the van.

"Now we got it!" One said in a Mexican accent.

One laughed. "They so stupid. We got the real car here. Boss is gonna pay us tonight!" One hollered.

Murdock silently clicked on the transponder, alerting the team. This seemed to easy.

"This doesn't seem right Al'." One said.

"What?" Al said. "What's wrong T?"

T let out a long sigh. "Ms. Fallon."

"T, she's got to die sooner or later, she's too sick and the baby's going to die!" Al almost shouted.

These guys aren't very smart, yelling out valuable information like that. Murdock thought.

"Stop yelling Al!" T said and increased the speed. "We're trying to get away, are they fallowing us?"

He heard the window roll down. "All I see is that Vette that those guys ran after goen' the other way."

Murdock shook his head, _idiots_.

"Aw no, it going through the drive thru." Al said. "Now they putten' down the road at five miles." He laughed.

Murdock bit his lip listening to theese idiots, the sooner they beat them the sooner he can go home to Kelly.

After a while they pulled into a place and Murdock was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

Where's Hannibal? He thought missireably.

"So, where do we start choppen'?" Al asked.

"Not yet Al! Mr. Green has to approve." T said.

Murdock's leg was falling asleep but he dared not to move.

"Al! T! Get ova' here!" A new voice yelled, who Murdock guess was Mr. Green. "Where did ya get this truck?"

"Oh hello Mr. Green." He heard Al say nervously. "We stole it off some guys in the Thrift shop parking lot."

"Why did you bring me the A team's van?" Mr. Green yelled. "I asked for a Vette and I got a van."

"This is the A team's van?" T asked in shock.

He heard T get whacked upside the head with what with sounded like was a newspaper. "Yes stupid and if we stole their van, they have to be right behind us."

"Very smart Mr. Green, we came for our van and Ms. Fallon." Hannibal cocked a gun. "Murdock, you can come out now!"

Murdock rose from his spot in the van and poked his head out the door. "Howd' I do?" He grinned.

T and Al's mouths gaped open in shock. "He was there the whole time?" T asked.

Face clapped Murdock on the back as he amerged from the van. "Yeah, you guys should pay better attention to what van your stealing." Face said.

B.A pounded his fist into his hand. "Murdock, is my van okay?"

Murdock nodded. "Yes sir."

"We have a client that wants his Mother back, where is she?" Hannibal pointed the gun at Mr. Green."

Mr. Green smirked as Murdock pulled the gun tucked in his waistband. "We can't move her, the baby is over due and going to die."

"The baby?" Face asked.

"Yeah, she was raped after she escaped once, we don't know who the father is yet." Mr. Green's expression softened.

Hannibal still pointed the gun at him. "Let us see her."

"We can only let women see her, you don't have a doctor here do you?"

Murdock cursed, suprizing the team. "Kelly, we could fly her down here." He whispered to Hannibal.

Hannibal's hand wavered. "Murdock, remember he is running a chop shop here." He raised his voice. "We have your ten thousand dollers, if we give you that we will take our van back and fly somebody down who can help her."

Mr. Green's experession softened even more. "T, Al, you're dismissed." He rubbed his forehead and Hannibal holistered his gun.

Murdock shuffled his feet. "You're Timmy's father aren't you?"

"Murdock-" Face started.

Mr. Green nodded. "That rape thing I told you about?"

Hannibal nodded. "Yeah..."

"I am Timmy's father and the baby. We've been married in secret for eighteen years, not even Timmy knows. It was a plan, I wanted to take Timmy with us but I knew he wouldn't beleive me if I told him."

Murdock pointed the gun at him again, suddenly filled with rage. "You evil man, you don't know how it feels to be left! How it feels to never know your father! To be left! Fallon was the only family Timmy had left that actually loved him! And you took her!" Murdock screamed.

"Murdock!" Face took a step forward. "Don't." His voice was suprizingly calm.

Murdock's hand shook as he held the gun. "You selfish man, just wanted Fallon for yourself; didn't you? You didn't care about Timmy!"

Face realized Murdock was remembering how his parents left him at a young age, leaving him with his Grandmother. "Murdock, put the gun down." He held his hand out.

"Murdock." B.A said. "It's okay, put the gun down." His voice was gentel.

"Selfish! He doesn't realize the terror he put in Timmy-" He gasped and callapsed with tears in his eyes.

Amy stepped over his body. "Sorry Murdock." She held up a syringe. "I thought that would help."

Face hugged Amy and quickly rushed to were Murdock had fallen on the floor. "Hannibal, it's happening again." He looked up at the Colonel.

Hannibal sighed. "I thought they stopped."

"Not about 'nam, about his parents." Face took off his coat and pushed it under Murdock's head as if it was a pillow.

B.A knealt beside him. "That crazy fool." He muttered.

Mr. Green's eyes were wide. "What just happened?"

"Amy, where's the boy?" Hannibal said sternly.

"I was looking through the binoculars at the hill and I saw this, so I told Timmy to hide while I came here." Amy wrapped an arm around Face's waist.

Hannibal clapped Amy on the back. "I'll go get him, Green, you got a bed he can lay on?"

Mr. Green nodded. "Yeah, in the back." He led them into the backroom and Face placed Murdock on the bed and then sat on the floor next to him.

"You really care about him huh?" Hannibal leaned against the doorframe and lit a cigar.

Face nodded, his eyes fixed on Murdock's chest going up and down. "Yeah, after nam'-" His voice broke.

Hannibal waved him off. "I get it. Do you want Amy in? Or a chair? Food?"

"Amy and a chair would be great." He looked down.

Hannibal nodded and brought in a white hard plastic chair with Amy. "Hey." She sat the chair beside Murdock. "What's wrong?"

Face sat in the chair and grabbed Amy and lifted him onto her lap. "It's just- me and Murdock are really close. He's told me everything and I just can't see him just break down like that." He wiped his eyes.

Amy planted a kiss on his temple. "Face-"

Face ran a hand through his hair. "He's driving himself mad, I'm happy he has Kelly though."

Amy wrapped his arms around his neck and they watched Murdock closely until he finally stirred. "Mhmm." He groaned and sat up and then realized where he was and burst into tears.

Amy jumped off his lap and Face sat on the bed as close as he could get to Murdock without him punching him in the nose. "Murdock." He said sternly.

"Go away." Murdock sobbed and burrowed under the blankets.

"Murdock." He said more stiffly. "Listen. What happened back there?" He folded his legs under him so that he was sitting cross legged on the bed.

Murdock poked his head out a little bit. "He left Timmy, just like my parents. They don't realize what they did until it's too late." He mumbled.

Face scooted closer until he was wedged between Murdock and the bedside table. "Guess what?"

Murdock crossed his arms. "What?" He mumbled and wiped the neverending tears streaming down his cheeks.

"My parents left me too. I was an orphan. Atleast you had your Grandma." He wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "All I had was the pastors at the orphanage."

Murdock gave a sob racked laugh. "Well, she was seventy-seven and could barely remember my name most of the time. Other then that she was okay." He leaned into Face's shoulder.

"How is Mr. Green going to explain this to Timmy?" Face wondered aloud.

**Hello! I'm back! Who am I talking to? Oh yeah, NOBODY! Anyway, sorry for this long break I had terrible writers block plus volleyball and school work. Um, I'm sorry for this terrible Murdock breakdown. Anyway! Review! Have fun! Um, don't kill yourself over school!**

**Like I said, I have writers block. :C**


	9. the attack

"What do you mean he's my Dad?" Timmy asked, his voice shaking. "That's impossible."

Murdock stood to the side, his hands clasped behind his back, not wanting to get involved. Face had his arm around Murdock's shoulder, destined to keep him out of everything.

"Timmy-" Mr. Green started.

"No, don't talk to me. Where's my Mother?" Timmy asked, tears streaming down his face.

"We can't move her, she pregnant." Mr. Green looked down.

"_What_?" Timmy yelled.

"She almost ten months pregnant. We can't move her." Mr. Green moved toward Timmy.

"No, don't touch me." Timmy threw his hand off. "I need to see her."

Mr. Green shrugged and pointed toward a door. "She's in there."

Timmy ran off, leaving them all alone. Mr. Green winced and threw himself down in a chair. "He hates me, I knew it."

Hannibal patted him on the shoulder and gave him the brefcase they carried around all afternoon. "Here's the ten thousand dollers, we better be off."

Mr. Green stood up. "You're leaving already?"

B.A pounded his chest. "We'll be taking my van back now." He said gruffly.

Mr. Green held out an open hand. "Take it, I don't need it anymore."

So after they said goodbye they all loaded up in the van and headed towards the airport.

B.A had agreed to be drugged so they lugged him onto the airplane Face had scammed. As they flew away from Mexico, Face joined Murdock in the cockpit. "Hey, Murdock. What happened back there?"

Murdock sighed. "Faceman-"

"No, Murdock. What's been happening lately?" Face put his hand on Murdock's shoulder.

"I don't need to go back to the hospital... It's getten' worse."

"Murdock..." Face said quietly. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because, it attacks attention to me and there is worse stuff to worry about."

"Murdock, what if I said I can find your parents for you." Face squeazed his shoulder.

Murdock shrugged it off. "You can't, they disapeared off the face of the earth."

"Murdock, I will find them for you. And they will come to your wedding." With that Face left the cockpit, leaving Murdock to ponder this.

After a while, they touched down and Murdock met Kelly on the tarmac. "Murdock!" She yelled and waved.

Murdock squinted and the harsh light. "Hey Kell." He turned to Hannibal who nodded, he grabbed his bag and ran down the steps.

Kelly ran to embrace him but stopped short. "Murdock, is something wrong?" She held his face in her hands.

Murdock nodded. "Yeah but I'll tell you later."

Kelly kissed him. "I missed you."

Murdock waved to the team. "I'll meet up with you guys later!"

They all said goodbye and Kelly started up the van, this time she was driving. "So, can you tell me now?"

"How did you know somthing was wrong?" Murdock gripped the edge of his bomber jacket.

"Because, I can see it in your face. Now tell me." Kelly accelerated up the hill.

"When we were in Mexico, this guy left his son and it made me think of my parents. I was getting out of control, I would of shot him if Amy didn't knock me out. Face said he will find my parents but I don't think that's possible." Murdock said and then silently started to cry.

Kelly pulled over to the side of the road and wiped his tears off his face with her tears. "Shh, shh baby. It's okay." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest.

Murdock's silent crys slowly turned into hiccuping sobs. "Kell, I didn't want to come home like this."

Kelly ran her hands through his thinning hair. "It's okay, now tell me. Are they getting worse?"

Murdock hesitated and then slowly nodded. "I can shut them out for a while but the longer I do, the worse they get." He pressed his nose into her hair.

Kelly sighed through his nose. "Murdock, there's only one option and you now what that is."

Murdock shook his head. "No Kelly, I can't go back there."

"I won't make you but it's for your own good." Kelly rubbed circles in his back.

Murdock banged his head against the glass window. "Why?"

"Because Murdock, if they're getting worse it's time to see your doctor." Kelly wrapped her arms around her neck.

"No Kelly, I can't go back there... No, no no, no..." Murdock shook his head and started to cry again.

Kelly sat up. "We need Face." She grabbed her CB radio and tried to contact the van. "Foxtrot Alpha Charlie Echo! Come in!" She tried to remember all the things her father taught her.

"Kelly? What's wrong?" Face asked.

"It's Murdock." Was all Kelly said. "He's freaking out."

"No, no, no, no..." Murdock moaned with his face in his hands.

"Where are you?" Face asked.

"About a quater down the road from the airport. I had to pull over." Kelly said and put her hand on sobbing Murdock's inner thigh.

"We're coming." Face said and disconnected.

Kelly scooted closer to Murdock and stroked his hair. "It's okay Murdock baby, Face is coming."

Murdock sobbed even harder, thinking about what Face said on the plane. "Murdock," Kelly said. "I thought your parents are dead."

Murdock shook his head wildly. "Noo." He sobbed. "T-t-they l-lef-ft m-m-me." He sobbed once again.

The van pulled in and Face jumped out before it even stopped, telling all the team members to stay in the van. He yanked open the door with such force it almost came off the hinges and then his hard expression softned. "Murdock." He chidded and then he looked up at Kelly. "He keeps beating himself up."

"What are we going to do about this?" Kelly asked quickly.

Face turned to face Murdock. "Captain." He said firmly.

No answer.

"Murdock." He said and reached over to touch his shoulder but Murdock's arm lashed out in a death grip. Face grimmaced and tried to untangle himself from Murdock's grip. "Murdock, it's Face."

Murdock's hand slowly realsed itself and he burried his head between his knees, not doing anything. Face slowly lifted Murdock up like a baby. "We need to get him to the VA." Face whispered.

Kelly nodded. "Get him to the van." She whispered back.

The van was quiet on the way there. Nobody said anything. Kelly slowly stroked Murdock's hair as he laid in Face's lap, eyes closed, asleep like a baby. He continued to fidget like he had a bad dream.

When they got there, Face carried Murdock inside while Kelly accompanied them.

"I-is that H.M Murdock?" The nurse at the front desk stuttered.

Face nodded. "Anxeity shut down."

The nurse called for a gurny and the raced them down the hall to a doctor, Kelly had to wait in the waiting room.

She tapped her feet immpatently and the nurses gave her sympathetic looks which made her scowl.

Finally, Face walked out looking exghasted. "He's going to stay the night here and we'll pick him up in the morning." He had his suit jacket slung over his shoulder.

Kelly sighed. "Is he okay?"

He shrugged. "All of his nightmeres- they're coming back." He shook his head. "He got the worst of everything."

Kelly nodded. "I guess I'll go home them."

Face shook his head. "Hannibal wants to talk to you."

Kelly gulped and nodded. "Sure."

They walked out to the van in silence where B.A was asleep and Hannibal was reading a newspaper. "Well?" He asked when they approached.

"He's staying the night." Face slumped down in a chair, very un Face like.

Amy rubbed his shoulders and Kelly sat next to her. "He doesn't tell me anything if his nightmeres are coming back."

"Hannibal, we need to find his parents." Face said and wrapped his arm around Amy's waist.

Hannibal nodded. "Yeah, I know. We'll take you home kid." He motioned with his arm and woke up B.A.

Soon Kelly found herself home laying in bed. She was comfortable but Murdock wasn't there to snuggle with her.

She rolled over to his side and laid on her back, wrapped up in the smell of Murdock, her eye lids felt droppy and then she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Murdock woke in his old room at the VA, hating himself. He curled into a ball and waited for the nurses to come and get him. Last night was the worst, Kelly, Face or Hannibal wasn't there for him. Maybe they'll come today...

The door creaked open. "Mr. Murdock? You have a visitor, she says she's your finacee." The nurse quietly asked.

Murdock turned around. "Kelly?" He wiped his stinging eyes.

Kelly thanked the nurse and closed the door, holding something white in her hands. "Murdock, how are you feeling?" Her eyes were red like she'd been crying.

Murdock twisted his hands in his blanket. "Terrible."

"Will good news help?" Kelly gave him a watery smile.

Murdock shrugged. "I doubt anything will help."

Kelly sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Murdock, I'm pregnant."

Murdock gasped and took her hands. "For real?"

She nodded and kissed him. She showed him the positive pregnancy test she held in her hands. "For real, it's for real!"

Murdock laughed and picked her up in his arms. "I'm going to be a Dad!" He yelled and sat Kelly down on the bed.

Kelly laughed. "Come on, the van's waiting outside. I'm going to sign you out."

Murdock shrugged his bomber jacket on and took her hand. Kelly led him out of his old room with his hand on her belly. Kelly signed him out and they walked back to the van, hand in hand.

Face rushed over and hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

Murdock smiled. "Excited."

Face wrinkled his nose. "Excited?"

Kelly cleared her throat. "We have something to announce. I'm preganant."

Amy squealed and clapped her hands over her mouth. Face laughed and clasped Murdock on the back, Hannibal smiled and puffed on his cigar. B.A smiled and pounded Murdock on the back.

"Congrats. When's the wedding?" Hannibal smiled and asked.

"Two days." Murdock's smile grew wider. "Did you get your dress yet?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, the first day you were gone."

Murdock took her hand and climbed into the van. "Okay, I need to go home." He rubbed his forehead and pulled Kelly onto his lap. "I have a huge headache."

Kelly took his hand and rubbed it between her hands. "Do you guys have any other missons planned after the wedding?"

"Yeah, I don't know if we can do one in-" Hannibal started.

"Hannibal, we can't do that one." Face said sharply.

Murdock stiffened. "Where is it?"

Face hesitated. "'nam." He said quietly. "We don't have to go-"

Murdock shook his head and placed his hand on Kelly's stomach. "No, no it's fine." Kelly rubbed circles in his knuckles.

Face sighed and rubbed his temples. "No, after what just happened in there, no. No way."

Murdock pressed his nose into Kelly's neck. "That was for a different reason." He said as they started to pull out of the VA.

Kelly sqeazed his hands and they rode in silence. "Thanks for the ride!" She called and stepped out of the van.

"Thanks Colonel, I'll see you later." Murdock grinned his squinty eye grin as the van rode off in a cloud of dust.

Kelly took his hand and they walked into the house. "So what do you want to do now?"

Murdock shrugged and sat down in a chair. "How'd you know you were pregnant?"

"I threw up this morning and had a lot of strange cravings." Kelly sat down on Murdock's lap. "I went to the store and bought the test." She pulled him in for a kiss.

Murdock wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist. "Well, I'm glad." He rested his tired head in the crook of her neck.

She ran her hands through the thinning hair on his head. "My Mom doesn't know yet. Murdock, she figured out you're in the team." She whispered.

His arm pulled her tighter around her waist. "What?"

"When we were dress shoping, she just asked me." Kelly bent her head into Murdock.

Murdock slid his hands through her choppy hair. "Well, that's okay. I just hope she won't tell anybody."

Kelly pulled her head up and kissed him, slowly and fully on the lips. "I missed you. Murdock, you can't just beat yourself up. You've got to do what's right for yourself."

Murdock pressed his nose behind her ear. "I know, sometimes... It just takes over."

"Well, you've got Face and me and Hannibal... Even B.A can help." She chuckled a little.

"Sometimes it's just not about 'nam..." Murdock said in a shaky voice.

Kelly pulled up a chair. "Murdock, you're a damaged man I understand that. You have to do what's right for yourself."

Murdock squeazed his eyes shut and tears leaked out of the corners. "Kell-"

She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. "Shh, it's okay." She mumbled.

Murdock's shoulder's shook. "No it's not..." He sobbed quietly.

Kelly pushed his baseball cap up so she could look into his beautiful blue eyes. "I can help you Murdock."

Murdock pushed his cap back down. "I realize I need help."

She took his hands. "Murdock. Listen, do we need to go back to the VA?"

He shook his head wildly. "No, no, not again." He sputtered against the tears streaming down his face.

"Here." Kelly moved his hands onto her stomach. "In nine months, it will be ours, that we created. Something we brought into this world."

Murdock's crying stopped. "That's true."

"What should we name it if it's a girl?" Kelly started to slowly change the subject.

"Olivia, Livie for short. Olivia Grace Murdock." Murdock said, he had stopped crying.

"And what if it's a boy?"

"Henry, Henry David." Murdock looked up at Kelly.

Kelly smiled. "They're beautiful names."

Murdock laughed. "Just like Kelly." He pressed the tip of his nose to hers.

Kelly giggled and kissed him. "So, are you ready to get married?" She wiped the tears off his cheeks.

Murdock nodded. "More then anything." He placed both hands on her stomach. He dipped his head and planted a kiss on her stomach.

Kelly giggled and ran her hands through his thinning hair. "I love you."

Murdock pressed his head into her chest. "I love you too."

_line break _

Kelly woke on November twenty-third to a cold bedside. Murdock wasn't here because he went over to Face's to get ready for the wedding. She slowly slipped out of bed and into the shower. She heard her Mother, sister and all the bridesmades come in, including Amy.

"Kelly!" Isabella called. "Are you ready?" She walked into the bathroom. "The car will be here any minute to take us to the church!"

Kelly turned the water off and wrapped herself up in a fluffy white towel. "Just let me get dressed and I'll be ready." She pushed her Mother out of her room.

She put on the nice yellow sundress that she had worn with Murdock's bomber jacket with some flip flops. She brushed her hair quickly and threw her makeup into her bag and then went out into the livingroom.

"I'm ready." She was going to get married!

They rode to the church and went into the backroom to get Kelly ready. Her hair had been put in perfect ringlets and a sparkly clip held her bangs back. They laced her up in her plain dress that looked wonderfull on her.

"Oh my little baby is getting married." Isabelle cried a little when she zipped her own dress up.

"Does she know yet?" Amy whispered in her ear.

Kelly shook head. "No, I'll tell her later." She said quietly and fluffed her hair. "How do I look?"

Amy smiled and took her hands. "You look beautiful, Murdock is going to love it."

Kelly blushed slightly as her brother holds out his arm. "You ready?" Ronny asked.

Kelly nodded. "Lets roll."


	11. Chapter 11

Murdock didn't really remember most of the wedding, but he did remember his heart skipping a beat as Kelly walked through the doors.

Her brother Ronny walked her down the isle, kissed her on the cheek and sat in his seat in the front row.

He didn't have many people on his side, but they were the people he most cared about. His favorite nurse from the VA was there, the team and his old foster Dad when his Grandma died when he was sixteen.

"You may now, kiss the bride." The pastor said and they kissed, oh they kissed. They kissed with such passion, everyone is the crowd went: _aww_.

After they kissed, Isabella burst into tears as they fled the isle. The van was parked outside and B.A had agreed to write: Just married on it. He lifted Kelly up and placed her inside with the team and they drove away.

"Congrats you two." Hannibal grinned widen than Murdock had ever seen.

"Thanks Colonel." Murdock said and placed his hands on his Wife's stomach.

"So no honeymoon?" Face joked.

Amy slapped him in the chest. "Shut up."

Kelly smiled and kissed him again. "I'm glad this finally happened."

B.A smiled from the drivers seat. "Congrats you guys."

Murdock's eyes shone with excietement. "Thanks." He rubbed his wifes belly.

Kelly took his hands in her own. "It's finally not time to stress."

Face clapped him on the back. "I'm so happy for you guys. Did you tell your Mom yet?"

Kelly bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I'm waiting for the right time to tell her."

Murdock rubbed slow, loose circles on her stomach. "We'll tell her when it's almost obvious."

They pulled into their driveway. "Well, we'll see you tomarrow at the meeting if we should accept this mission."

Murdock nodded and pulled Kelly out of the car. He pulled her in for a slow kiss as the van drove away. "Finally." He mumbled and brushed Kelly's hair out of her face.

Kelly giggled with a blush. "I can now call myself Ms. Kelly Murdock."

"I'm so excited for this baby." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her in for a hug.

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm nervous actually."

"Well, you've got me to take care of you-" He paused to sweep her up into his arms. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Kelly laughed and threw her head back. "Than I have no reason to be nervous." She giggled and laughed all the way to the door.

Murdock pushed open the door and carried her like the bride she is. "Madam." He set her down on the floor.

Kelly wobbled uneasily on her heals but then steadied. "Thank you Mr. Murdock." She kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned. "You're welcome Mrs. Murdock." He swept her up into a hug. "I love you."

Kelly smiled. "I love you too." She pulled away. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortabeler." She winked and walked into their bedroom.

Murdock smiled and sat down in his favorite chair. He was so happy that he got married to this beautiful girl that saved him from some bounty hunters. After a few minutes, he got up and walked into the bedroom.

He found Kelly under the covers, reading a book with his flannel pajamas on. "What, I said I'd slip into something comfortable." She laughed.

Murdock changed into his other pair of pajamas. "Well I didn't think that was something that you would do."

Kelly smiled and put her book down. "Well, our first night as a married couple, what should we do?"

Murdock turned off the bedside table. "Sleep, I'm exghausted."

Kelly sighed. "Thank God, I was hopeing you were going to say that." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest.

Murdock threw his arm around her and closed his eyes. "Hey Kell?" He whispered.

"Hm?" She murmed.

"I love you." He grinned.

"I love you too Murdock, just go to bed now." She mumbled.

When Kelly woke again, she was snuggled under Murdock's arm, perfectly warm and happy. But he sensed her tensing and he woke. "Hey Kelly." He mumbled sleepily.

"Goodmorning Murdock." She murmered into his shirt

He closed his eyes again with a yawn. "What time is it?"

She rolled over to look at the alarm clock. "Nine, what time's the meeting?"

Murdock nuzzeled his nose into her hair. "Three, I think we're fine."

"I have a pateint at one-thirty." Kelly wrapped her arm around Murdock's head.

Murdock chuckled. "That means we can sleep in."

"Yay." Murdock yawned and closed his eyes.

Kelly pressed her nose into Murdock's shoulder and tangled her hands into the sheets, and then fell asleep again.

When she woke again, Murdock was gone but she heard him banging around in the kitchen. She got up and got dressed in new clean clothes then went into the kitchen. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her slender arms around him. "Goodmorning Murdock." She murmed.

Murdock had jumped a little bit but he quickly covered it up. "Goodmorning Kelly." He stired something in a pan. "I'm making pancakes."

Kelly nuzzeled into his back. "Mmm, sounds good. Shouldn't the wife be doing all the cooking?"

Murdock laughed. "Not in this house!" Murdock yelled in his british accent.

Kelly laughed and sat down at the table. "Do theese pancakes have chocolate chips in them?"

Murdock smiled and set a plate in front of her. "Of course they do, it wouldn't be a pancake if it didn't!"

Kelly bit into hers. "Mm, I think you should do the cooking for now."

The Captain leaned over and planted a sticky kiss on her lips. "Can I barrow the van for the meeting?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you'll need to take Homer out again."

He nodded. "At one-thirty, got it."

Kelly finished her plate and rinsed it out in the sink. "What should we do now?"

Murdock placed his long fingers on Kelly's growing belly. "I have no idea." He rubbed lazy circles on her belly.

Kelly leaned into his shoulder. "My birthday is in a week." She murmed.

He pressed his thumbs into her belly. "I have to get you a present."

"No, I don't want anything really." She mumbled and closed her eyes against him.

Murdock bent his head and kissed the bump on her stomach. "I can't wait for this baby."

Kelly smiled and Murdock's affection for the baby. "How am I going to tell my Mom?"

He shrugged. "Just casualy bring it up. Hey Mom, how's it going. I'm pregnant... Lets eat!"

Kelly giggled. "She'll have a heartattack!"

Murdock slipped his hands around onto her back. "Well, she's going to be a grandma then."

Kelly smiled into his chest. "I hope it's a girl."

"And I hope it's a boy." Murdock stroked her hair, still curly from yesterday.

"Olivia Grace, that sounds beautiful. And Henry, Henry David. He'll be as handsome as his father."

Murdock blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "And Livie will be as beautiful as her mother." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Kelly smiled and went to sit down in the livingroom. "Are Face and Amy going to get married?"

Murdock shrugged and wrapped and blanket around the both of them. "They are so into eachother that even Hannibal looks lonely. I think the team is breaking appart."

"No, no it's not. You guys have been through too much to break apart." Kelly showered Murdock's face with kisses.

Murdock clicked the TV on. "When we came back from 'nam. Everyone hated us, it wasn't a time for war. Now, they appreciate us. Respect us." He snorted. "That's what I don't like about this world right now."

Kelly had never seen Murdock say anything bad about this world. But he was right, they called it the rich man's war but she new better. "Murdock, you have great friends who know better."

He leaned into her. "Yeah, I know."

She wrapped her arms around his skinny waist. "You're going to be a great father."

"I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh hello Kelly!" Isabella's voice rang over the telephone.

"Hey Mom." Kelly said awkwardly. "How are you?" She kicked at the floor.

"I'm good, how are you?" She heard Isabella shuffle some papers so that ment she was working. "I'm a little busy so hurry up with whatever you need to tell me."

Kelly glanced at Murdock who nodded. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

The shuffling stopped. "What? Are you serious?"

Kelly bit her bottom lip, an old nervous habit she had when her Dad was deployed. "I'm serious."

Isabella suddenly cried out. "Oh I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Kelly smiled. "Yeah, yeah you are. Well, I'm going to have to let you go-"

"No wait, tell Murdock... Thank you." Isabella said and hung up.

Kelly placed the phone back on the wall and looked at Murdock. "She said... Thank you?"

"You're chewen' on your lip 'gain." Murdock pointed out. "What's bothering 'cho?"

Kelly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm just- nervous."

Murdock planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't be, I'm here."

She pressed her head into his chest and stared blankly at the kitchen counter. "I've just never- done anything like this before."

"Good thing you're with the right person." Murdock pressed his nose into her soft brown hair.

"Ain't that the truth?" Kelly pulled Murdock closer.

Murdock slid his hands around until they met at her stomach. "This is going to be a learning experince for all of us." He pulled her in for a kiss.

Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched on her tip toes to kiss his nose. "I don't like being short."

Murdock smoothed her eyebrows down. "Well, it's an advantage for me."

"And what's that?" Kelly placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

Murdock grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. "That I can get stuff from the top shelf for you."

Kelly frowned. "Why thank you kind male." She swatted him in the chest and started walking into the livingroom.

"Kelly, males are all bad people! Just look at Martin Luther King! He was a great guy!"

Kelly held her frown until she couldn't hold it anymore. "Okay, I can never be mad at you. You always come up with the best stuff to cheer me up."

Murdock leaned in and kissed her. "Well that's my job."

_8 months later of madness_

"Murdock! Where's the icecream?" Eight month pregnant Kelly called into the livingroom from the kitchen.

"I think we ran out!" Murdock called back. "Do you want me to get some?"

Kelly rubbed her swollen belly. "Yes please, hurry."

Murdock dashed outside and into the van, once Kelly saw the blue van drive away, she sat down in his favorite reclinor and clicked on the TV. Of course, her favorite cartoon came on, the Jetsons. Murdock soon came back with three tubs of chocolate icecream.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "You took my seat!"

Kelly smiled and wrapped herself up in his old flannel blanket. "Come have icecream with me."

Murdock went into the kitchen and scooped huge servings into bowls and huddeled into the chair with her. "This is how I want to spend the rest of my life, sitting with my wife, eating ice cream and snuggling."

Kelly giggled. "That's probably how you're going to spend it." She planted a chocolatly kiss on his lips.

Murdock grinned. "Ooh! The jetsons!"

Kelly smiled and wrapped her hands around her belly. "Stop kicking me already! We know you're in there!" She cried to the baby.

Murdock pressed his head to her belly. "Hello in there, why are you kicking Mommy so much?"

Another kick came in reply then a sharp pain pinched in her lower stomach. "Ooh." Kelly grunted. "That wasn't a kick."

"Kell, you're leaken'." Murdock jumped out of the chair and pressed his hand to the wet surface of Kelly's pants.

"No! I can't have this baby now!" Kelly hobbled out of the chair. "Murdock go get my bag."

Murdock rushed into the bedroom and came back with the suitcase she had packed incase of this very situation. "I'll drive, come on Kelly." He helped her out the door and laid her in the back across the seats.

He started up the van and drove and quickly as possible without speeding. "How far are they appart?"

Kelly groaned. "Five minutes."

Murdock slid into the hospital parking lot and yanked open the door. "Come on Kell, you can make it."

Kelly grunted in response and clutched onto Murdock's shoulder. "I'm fine." She continued to mutter.

Murdock rushed into the hospital. "My Wife Kelly Murdock is having contractions."

"We have a room waiting for her, take her to room seven." The nurse at the front desk handed Murdock a wheelchair.

Kelly gratefully sank down into the wheelchair and squeazed her eyes shut. "Four-thirty."

Murdock wheeled Kelly into her own private room and helped her up onto the bed. "You can make it, I'm going to go call the team."

Kelly nodded and rubbed her belly as if trying to rub all the pain away. "Hurry."

Murdock rushed out of the room and into the hall. Kelly stared at the cealing and wondered if this baby was a boy or a girl. Murdock came back in as her contractions started again.

She squeazed his hand and clenched her eyes shut. "Why did you talk me into this?"

"Because you love me." Murdock grimmaced as her hand clasped around his wrist.

"Of course I do." Kelly ground her teeth so hard they squeaked and the contraction passed. She sighed. "What does this baby want out of me?"

"It wants to be out." Murdock dared only to speek those few lines.

"No really? I didn't know." Kelly squeazed his hand and threw her head back on the pillow. "It had to be a month early huh?"

A doctor came in. "Hello I'm Doctor Yang and I'll be delivering your baby. I'm just going to check to see if you're dialated." He lifted up the sheets she was under and looked. "You're two centemeters dialated." He said and then left the room.

Another contraction came and she squeazed Murdock's hand tightly. "They're comeing closer now." She said through clenched teeth.

Murdock rubbed her hand, not daring to talk until this one was over. Finally Kelly threw her head back onto the pillow. "Is the team comeing?"

Murdock bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, Face said he would tell everybody."

Kelly nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Hey, take it easy in there. You're hurting Mama."

Murdock rubbed his slim fingers on her bloated stomach. "How far are they appart?"

Kelly bit her lip. "Two minutes." And she squeazed her eyes shut as another contraction started. "One-thirty."

Murdock didn't complain as the grip on his hand locked itself in a death grip. "How long have you been having these?"

"Three days." Kelly grunted and squeazed her eyes shut while tears rolled down her face.

Murdock quickly wiped them up with a kleenex. "The doctor will be in here soon I hope."

A few minutes later, the team came and Murdock ment them outside her room. "A month early." Hannibal whistled. "I was two months."

Murdock rubbed his forehead. "I'm so nervous."

Hannibal clapped him on the back. "Don't be nervous Captain, I helped give birth a lot of times in 'nam."

"Murdock!" Kelly called out as another one started. "Come here please!"

"I'll be back." Murdock said and ran into the room. "How far apart?"

"Thirty seconds." Kelly said, breathing hard.

Doctor Yang came in and looked under the sheets. "Congradulations, you're dialated ten centemeters. You're ready to have this baby."


	13. Chapter 13

So Kelly gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Of course they named him Henry David, he screamed at the top of his little lungs when he popped out but he is sleeping peacefully now.

Murdock's watched Kelly sleep in the hospital bed, her brown hair fanned across the pillow. Hannibal and the others are looking at Henry through the window right now, he would be joining them soon.

"Murdock, we have a boy." Kelly murmed and opened her eyes.

"Yeah Kell, you did it." He brushed her hair out of her face.

She closed her fingers around his own. "Sorry I yelled at you." She blushed.

Murdock smiled. "That's okay, I'm going to go see Henry and let you rest." He kissed her on her forehead and quietly closed the door. He padded silently through the hospital on his worn out sneakers until he found the team.

"Look at that little baby. I can't beleive that crazy fool made that thing." He heard B.A croon.

"Thanks Big guy." He put a hand on B.A's shoulder.

Face clasped him on his shoulder. "Congradulations Murdock. He's the cutest little thing I have ever seen." He smoothed his hair down.

Amy hugged him. "Congrats Murdock."

Murdock smiled and looked at his little baby boy. He had created this, he brought a life into the world, now he and Kelly would raise him together. Henry punched at the air with his tiny fist, he was swaddeled in blue blankets. A tear leaked down Murdock's face, he quietly wiped it away but Face saw and smiled.

"How long is Kelly going to be here?" Face asked.

"A week." Murdock said and sniffed. "I just can't believe it..."

Face pulled everyone in for a group hug, surprizing everybody. "Hey Murdock, we're all here for you."

And they stayed like that for a long time, the nurses stood to watch four grown men and a women hug infront of the nursery. It was a strange but beautiful sight that was. The nurse knew one of the men, it was Mr. HM Murdock, his wife just had a baby. Suddenly they pulled away and everybody but Mr. Murdock left, he just stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at his baby boy. Then he turned and left, wiping his eyes and went back into the private room.

"Kell, he's beautiful." Murdock said when he sat back down beside Kelly.

Kelly opened her eyes sleepily. "Beautiful huh?"

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Just like you."

She smiled and wrapped her fingers over his own. "Stay with me?"

"Always." Murdock smiled and closed his eyes.

_line break_

Kelly and Murdock emerged from the hospital, their beautiful baby boy in their hands. They drove home and placed little Henry in his new nersury they painted. He required a lot of attention and feeding but they managed it all with Uncle B.A's babysitting.

"You guys look tired." Hannibal smiled one day as Kelly fed Henry in the kitchen.

Murdock rubbed his forehead. "Aren't new parents always?"

"Here's a deal, you guys go and sleep for a few hours and we'll take care of the baby." He reached for a cigar but then realized he shouldn't smoke around the baby.

"Really, Hannibal?" Murdock's eyes were wide.

"Really, go tell Kelly." Hannibal's blue eyes were bright.

Murdock wearily got up. "Thank's again Colonel." He said and walked into the kitchen to get Kelly and the baby.

As Henry was placed in Hannibal's arms, he tickled his chin with the pad of his pinky. Hannibal had never settled down to have kids so this was as close as he was going to get. Of course he had thought about it, he had feeling for a lot of women but never had the chance to settle down. Henry reached up and grabbed his fore finger. That action suprized Hannibal, would he be known as Grandpa Hannibal? Would Henry like him? Tears brimmed the old Colonel's eyes.

"Hey Hannibal." Face whispered quietly and knelt beside him.

"Hey kid." The old Colonel said, a little choked up. "Cutie isn't he."

The con man reached out and placed his fingers on Henry's head. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking about, Hannibal. I've been thinking about the same thing." Face pulled up a chair.

Hannibal pulled Henry tighter to his chest. "He doesn't even have grandparents except Isabella. But she doesn't count."

Face chuckled. "You're Papa Hannibal, I'm Uncle Facey and then there's Uncle B.A. We're all a family."

Hannibal smiled. "Papa huh?"

"Yeah." Face laughed and tickled Henry's chin. "Papa Hannibal."

Henry grabbed Face's finger and put it in his mouth. "Ghwsh."

Face laughed. "Hey, where's B.A?"

Hannibal shrugged. "I think he went down to the center to check on some kids."

"Oh, okay." Face said. "C-can I hold him for a while?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." Hannibal grunted and handed the bundle of blankets to Faceman.

"I can't beleive one of us actually has one of these things." Face whispered and ran his finger on the outline of Henry's face.

"I'd figure you have one already, Face." Hannibal smiled and leaned back in Murdock's easy chair.

"Oh why don't you be quiet." Face snapped but then smiled.

"How long do you think Murdock and Kelly will be asleep?" Hannibal asked, wanting a long time with the baby.

Face shrugged and wrapped Henry tighter in the blankets. "I have no idea, I'm supposed to pick Amy up from the newspaper in five minutes. Here you go Colonel." He gave Henry back to Hannibal and then left.

Hannibal studied Henry's features. He had his Mother's bright blue eyes and Murdock's nose but he had that crazy look in his eyes that was obviously Murdock. He had a tuft of caramel hair that was also Murdock. He had Kelly's shape of face that made it a perfect combination of his parents. An hour later, Murdock stumbled out of the bedroom, looking awake but sleepy.

"Hey Colonel." Murdock slurred and sat down in the chair that Face had accupied.

"Hey Captain, how did you sleep?" Hannibal whispered and handed Henry back to his father.

"The best two hours anyone could every get." Murdock tickled Henry's nose.

Henry made a noise that sounded like a laugh and a burp. Murdock smiled. "I can't beleive I _made _this, Hannibal. I made this."

Hannibal smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "You sure did Captain."

Henry began to fall asleep in Murdock's arms. "He's just so tiny, I think I might crush the little sucker."

Hannibal reached over at patted his hand. "You're going to be a great father."

Murdock grinned and rocked Henry back and forth. "Well I hope so for his sake."

"How is Kelly doing?" Hannibal checked his watch to determine that he had only five minutes to stay.

"She's great, she's in there sleeping like there's no tomarrow." Murdock gazed down at his son with so much pride.

Hannibal stood up. "Well I better be leaving." He clasped Murdock on the back. "Tell Kelly goodluck." He walked over to the door.

"Thanks Colonel." Murdock said as Hannibal closed the door.

Henry quietly snored from his soft blue blankets.

"Hey baby boy, you've got a great new family. There's Uncle B.A, he looks really mean but he loves kids. Then there's Grandpa Hannibal, he always has a plan for everything and when it seems like he doesn't have a soft spot for you, he always does. Then there's Uncle Facey, he's got a heart of gold but will steal your wallet and then help you look for it. That's okay anyways, he's a great guy. Then there's your Mama, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, she's got beautiful blue eyes and a look that can make anyone cringe. Even Uncle B.A cowers. She doesn't deserve a man like me, she deserves a millionare, someone in New York-" He paused and looked up to see his beautiful wife herself standing in the doorway.

"All that stuff is true huh?" Kelly mumbled sleepily.

Murdock blushed. "Yes it, come sit with your new family." He patted the spot on the couch next to him.

Kelly padded over to him, her long nightgown trailing down to her ankles. "Our new family." She snugled up to Murdock and looked down at Henry. "He sure is a cute little sucker isn't he?" She kissed Murdock on the cheek.

Henry opened his eyes and made a gurgling sound, then he began to cry. "Aw, he must be hungry."

Kelly picked him up. "I'll go feed him." She walked into the kitchen.

Murdock watched his wife and son go. He resembled so much of Kelly it hurt to see them both go. Hopefully they might have another kid and they could be a full family. Maybe it will be a girl, little Livie with her big brother Henry looking out of her, 'cause that's what families do for eachother.

A few minutes later Kelly came back, Henry was asleep in her arms. "See, all better now." She sat back down on the couch next to him. "He only cries when he's hungry."

"Kell, are we going to have another kid?" Murdock suddenly blurted out.

Kelly swallowed hard. "Um, yeah. Sure. Maybe in a few years though." She slowly stroked Henry's tuft of hair. "Why?"

"Jus' wonderen'." Murdock grinned.

**Happy Veteran's day! So today, to share my sorrow, I will tell the story of my great grandpa Boyd.**

**Boyd was a PoW in World War two, he survived the Death march to Camp O'Donnell. He was a radio opperator when he was a tunnel when a powerline fell on him, slicing off part of his ear and knocking him out. If you haven't heard of the Death March it is a march to a camp and if you stopped marching, they would kill you. Yes he survived that. He was in the camp for three and a half years, apperently they liked to slap you with the butt of a gun, the back of their hand. It was their favorite punishment. He was given rotten fish heads and rotten canalope rhines to eat. Now me and my Dad do not eat it out of respect. He had a wife at home, I never met him, he died right before I was born but he is a big hero in my life.**

**Then this kid on my bus has to say after have a Veteran's assembly at school: "I'm tired of this Veteran bullcrap."**

**Oooh I 'bout turned on him. And this Girl! Her Dad is in the Marines! They lived in Germany! Her face turned so red!**

**So anyway, I decided to share my story... Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

When Henry was two years old, they had another baby and it was a girl. Of course her name was Olivia Grace. Kelly, by that time was totally burned out and didn't want to have another kid. When Henry went off to school when he was five, Olivia would cry and say she missed her big brother. Now Henry is ten, Olivia is eight and they had just learned about the A team in school.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." Henry glumly slunk into a chair after kissing his Mother on the cheek.

Murdock looked up from where he was reading the paper. "What's wrong son?" He asked as Kelly went over to sit with him on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry whispered. "That you were in the A-team?"

"What?" Murdock looked over at his wife.

"We learned all about 'Papa Hannibal' and 'Uncle B.A' plus 'Uncle Facey'." Henry spat as Olivia crawled into his arms.

"Henry-" Murdock started and squeazed Kelly's hand.

"Nobody knows Dad, not even the Goverment knows you were with them." He wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"How did you find out?" Kelly asked and wrapped her arm around Murdock's still slender waist from nights without eating.

"I'm not stupid, what do you think H.M Murdock is? Grandma Isabella tells me about your guy's missions all the time. Dad, I'm your kid. I'm not stupid." He whispered and got up to go to his room.

Olivia looked at Murdock and Kelly. "What's the A team?"

Kelly got up and took her daughter's hand. "Come on, I have a bunny comeing in today. Do you want to hold it?" She started walking into the Veteranian part of the house.

Murdock sighed through his nose and got up to go into Henry's room. It was decorated with posters and pictures of fighter jets and soldiers. He knocked quietly on the door. "Henry? Can I come in?"

"No, go away." Henry sniffed.

Murdock pushed the door open to see Henry sitting on his bed, facing the wall. He sat down beside him. "Look kid, if you have a problem face it. Don't just keep pushing it away. I've learned that the hard way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but some parts of my past is too painfull to bring up."

Henry turned to face his Dad and burried his face in Murdock's plaid shirt. "I'm sorry Dad."

"It's okay Henry." Murdock stroked his son's honey blonde hair. "Come on, I think Olivia is more mad then me. You pushed her off of your lap."

Henry giggled into Murdock's chest. "Can we go see Gemma and Riley today after dinner?" He was talking about Face and Amy's daughter and son.

"Sure, come on. Let's go play with Homer and I'll tell you about one of our missions." Murdock grabbed Henry's hand and they walked out of his room.

"Look who's all better now." Murdock said as he led Henry into the kitchen.

Kelly turned around from talking to Olivia and knealt down infront of Henry. "Is everything okay now?"

Henry bit his lip, something he enherited from his Mother. "Yeah, Dad says we're going play with Homer and he's going to tell me from all his missions."

"Good, now don't go biting your lip again, remember what I said." Kelly wrapped her arms around her eldest son.

"Okay Mom." Henry smiled and took his father's hand again. "Come on Dad."

Murdock smiled and whistled for Homer. "Come on old doggie."

They went out into the field with the old chew toy Murdock bought years ago. "What mission do you want to hear about? I've got loads of them."

"Dad, how did you meet Mom?" Henry tossed the ball far out into the feild.

"Well, I actually met her on a mission. When I was in the VA, some crazy bounty hunters kidnapped me-"

"No way!" Henry butt in. "You got kidnapped?"

Murdock threw his head back and laughed. "A lot of times actually."

_line break of pity the fools_

"No way, there's no way." Henry shook his head as they sat in the grass. "And then you left for a couple of years?"

Murdock nodded. "Yeah but I had buisness to do." He wrapped his arms around his son. "I remember when you were born, a month early-"

"Dad!" Henry complained.

"We were eating chocolate icecream!" Murdock made his voice rise over Henry's complaints. "In my favorite chair!"

Henry laughed and pushed his thin dad over, he obviously noticed. "Dad, have you been eating lately?"

Murdock bit the inside of his lip. "That's nothing you should be worring about."

"Yes it is, you're my Dad." Henry wrapped his arms around Murdock.

Murdock loved how concerned Henry was for his father, a lot of ten year olds wouldn't even notice if their Dad wasn't eating. "I promise I'll eat tonight." He sat up and pulled Henry up with him. "So got a girlfriend yet?"

"_Daaad_!" Henry stretched out the word. "Girls in my grade are gross!"

Murdock laughed as they started walking back to the house after calling for Homer. "When I was your age, I was more interested in planes then girls."

Henry smiled. "Can you take me flying sometime?"

"Of course! We can do barrel rolls and top spins and-"

"Not all of that! Maybe a barrel roll but just a ride."

"What do you want to fly in? If it's got wings I can fly it." He opened the screen door to let Henry through.

"Um, just a chopper." Henry smiled and sat down at his usual place for dinner.

Kelly smiled and turned from the over, a plate of toasted bread in her hands. "What are you guys talking about."

"Henry wants to go flyen'." Murdock said as Kelly put a pot of chilli on the table.

"Oh really?" Kelly flipped her long braid over her shoulder. "When are you going?"

"How 'bout, Henry skips school and I'll take him on a road trip." Murdock suggested and piled chilli onto his plate.

"Yeah!" Henry breathed and looked at his Mother.

"I wanna go!" Olivia said.

"It's just a boys day." Kelly said. "Yes you can go. But only this time!"

"Yes!" Henry pumped his fists up in the air but then looked over at his sister. "Sorry Liv."

"It's okay, I'm going to get my turn sometime." Olivia smiled.

Murdock leaned over and ruffled her shoulder length brown hair. "Sometime."

They finished dinner with a conversation about school, Murdock and Kelly kissed both of the kids goodnight and then went to bed. Once they were snuggled up in bed together, Murdock planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Kelly." Murdock wrapped his arms around his wife.

Kelly wrapped her arms around his thin frame. "Goodnight Murdock."

Then they fell asleep with their arms wrapped around eachother.

***wipes tear* that was beautiful. I wrote this chapter surprizingly fast saying that I only started yesterday. I wanted to see Henry's reaction when he realized his Dad was in something big in history! Please reveiw, oh wait I'm only talking to one person.**


	15. Chapter 15

Murdock woke at exactly four-thirty seven AM then padded into Henry's room to wake up his son.

"Henry." Murdock gently shook his son. "Time to go on that chopper ride."

Henry groaned and then sat up. "Wha' time is it?"

"Four thirty but you've got to wake up bright and early to ride into the sunset." Murdock smiled. "Come on, get your jacket."

Twenty minutes later, Murdock and Henry were in matching bomber jackets, khakis and black converse, donned with an accasinol plaid shirt.

They drove to the airport to find Murdock's own helicopter ready to go, he had called the team to tell them he would be gone all day. Once they were up in the air, Henry would not _shut up_.

"Whoa!" He cried. "Is it always this high?" He gazed out of the chopper window.

"Always." Murdock slammed the yoke and turned the helicopter upside down.

Henry yelled with joy and grabbed the handle to keep from sliding off the seat. "Where are we going?"

"'cross the boarder!" Murdock said into the headset which him and Henry could hear eachother in.

"This is way better than school!" Henry yelled and leaned forward to look out the front window.

"'course it is!" Murdock said. "Lets land and eat breakfast."

"Where?" Henry asked and put his hands on the bottom of his bomber jacket.

"There's this really nice twenty-four hour cafe down a little while." Murdock pointed to the rising horizon.

"Is there pancakes?" Henry bit his lip and turned the look at his Dad.

"Of course there's pancakes. Almost good as your Mom's." Murdock said and then looked for a ridiculas landing spot to land.

After they hand landed in the parking lot, in a parking space in fact, they ordered their breakfast and sat in an old booth by the window.

"This is the best day ever." Henry bounced up and down in his seat.

"Of course it is. How about after we're done, we got to Papa Hannibals house and he'll tell you all about our missons." Murdock said and reached across the table to grab Henry's hands.

Henry smiled. "Yeah! That would be great!" He let go of his Dad's hands as their order came. "Thank you." He smiled to the waitress.

"Your welcome." She winked at him and walked away.

Henry tore into his pancakes like he had never seen food before. "These are almost as good as Mom's."

Murdock smiled and bit into his eggs. "She makes the best."

They ate their breakfast in a change in coversation, flying and the Vietnam war.

"It was terrible. They hated us." Murdock tried to keep calm as he explained the war. "All of us were emotionally unstable."

"Even Uncle B.A? He seems like a tough guy." Henry asked.

"Even Uncle B.A, he took some lead to the leg. Even on a misson, I took a bullet to the shoulder. Saved Grandpa Hannibal." Murdock swallowed the last of his orange juice.

"Really? That's awesome, you're like a hero!" Henry said as they paid.

Murdock held the door open for his son as they stepped into the parkinglot. "Aw naw, there was a lot better people in 'nam."

"I bet you were the smartest." Henry climbed back into the helicopter.

Murdock grinned and shifted his bomber jacket. "Hannibal is way smarter then me." He started up the engine and rose off the ground.

Henry bounced excitedly in his seat again. "Now are we going across the boarder?"

"Yes! It's gonna be awesome!" Murdock grinned over at his son and realized he didn't have fun like this as a child, but he was determined to make Henry's childhood experince better then his own.

"Do another barrel roll!" Henry pleaded at his father.

"Aw, alright." Murdock frowned but then smiled as he turned the helicopter upside down again.

Henry yelped with joy and an hour later they touched down in Mexico, had lunch, walked around and then flew back because it was getting dark.

"That was fun, Dad." Henry said on the ride back home. "Thanks for taking me."

"Your welcome, son." Murdock grinned and looked over at his son and parked the van in their driveway.

Olivia rushed into Henry's arms the second they stepped through the door. "I missed you." Even though she was two heads shorter, she still squeazed Henry to death.

Henry laughed and hugged his little sister. "I missed you too, Livie."

Murdock smiled and looked past his kids to find his wife waiting with open arms. "C'mere."

Murdock and Kelly rushed at eachother and embraced. "I missed you." Murdock mumbled in Kelly's ear.

"I missed you too Murdock." Kelly wrapped her arms around Murdock's torso and her head meeting his frail shoulders. "Did you guys eat?" She asked when they pulled away.

"We ate at like six Mexican resteraunts." Henry smiled and pulled Olivia into a chair.

Murdock grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Come on, it's like. Time for bed." He shooed everyone into their beds.

Olivia suddenly raced at him and hugged his legs. "I missed you Daddy." She mumbled.

"I missed you too Bunny." He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Now go to bed, it's your turn tomarrow. I'm taking you to the zoo."

Olivia's eyes shone, she always loved animals like her mother. "Really? I guess I'll go to bed then." She hugged him one last time before running into her room.

He chuckled and quietly slipped into his bedroom. "I missed you today." He said to his wife after he changed into his pajamas, still the jetsons.

Kelly rolled over and planted a soft kiss on Murdock's tender lips. "I missed you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and turned off the lights. "I'm going to be here for a while, so you better stay here while you can."

And that's how it ended.

***sighs through nose* yeah, that's the end. This story wasn't as popular in the first place and it's very difficult to juggle two stories and school at time and I may post a Face and Amy one later in time but this it for now. I didn't know how far I would get with this one but I got very far, surprizingly. If you like Avengers, I might post a sequel to my ****Daughter America ****story except with Anna and Skaar. But anyway, thanks all my Invisible Apples... Love y'all.**

**~Grace Daughter of Athena**


End file.
